I Still Won't Lose you
by Vicki316
Summary: COMPLETE! SEQUEL TO: I WON'T LOSE YOU NOW, Jesse & maxie are moving past the kidnapping and are now living together. But they only are up to more challeges, Infedelity, Revenge, and more...R
1. Chapter 1: Hand in Marriage

A/N I love the reviews last story! A Special Thanks to my constant reviewers CCnJexie, Middiegurl, Leanna R, and 5432run. You guys kept me going! Lol Now I hope this story gets good reviews like that one! Hehe It took me forever to think up how I'm going to do this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the same crappy computer.

Prologue: This is the sequel to 'I won't loose you now' read that one first. Ok since that day in Jesse's hospital room, this is about a year later. Jesse and Maxie are now living together In an Apartment. (For some reason in my mind when I think of the story, Jax's apartment comes to mind so picture it like that.) LOL. Well ENJOY.

Chapter 1.

Jesse sat patiently in Mac Scorpio's home office. He was nervous but confident. His nerves were really getting to him. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Mac then walked into his office. "Why hello Jesse." Mac said

"Hey Mac." Jesse responded quietly still nervous.

"Felicia told me you wanted to ask me something important, but she wouldn't tell me what?" Mac said

"Felicia doesn't know, only I do." Jesse said

"So why don't you enlighten me Jesse, Tell me? Nothing's wrong with Maxie right?" Mac ask suddenly anxious realizing something might be wrong

"No no Mac, Maxie's fine, we're fine, well actually we're better then fine we're great." Jesse said

"Oh god! She's not pregnant is she?" Mac said jumping to the worst scenario

"What? No" Jesse said confused "No she'd not pregnant, as far as I know that is." Jesse said joking around

Mac just gave Jesse the evil eye. He hated thinking about his precious daughter having sex already, although he knew they had done it before and now with them living together there's no doubt they'd done it more.

"Relax Mac, We're completely safe and protected." Jesse said then smiled knowing how much it grossed Mac out to think of Maxie sleeping with him.

"Beaudry are you gonna tell me why you're here or not?" Mac said sternly

Jesse recognized the stern voice and knew not to push Mac's buttons anymore especially because Jesse didn't want to get on Mac's Bad side especially now with what he is about to ask him.

"So?" Mac said getting a little impatient

"Well, you know I love Maxie with My life, And I would do anything for her." Jesse said

"I wouldn't expect anything else, I mean you did take a bullet for her." Mac said a little confused on where this conversation was going

"Yes, and I'd do it again If I had to, Mac" Jesse said

Mac continued to look at him catching onto where this was going.

"Well Mac, I Love your daughter, and we are living together, and I've decided I want to go take the next step with her." Jesse said

Mac looked slightly confused while he thought _they've already had sex so that means…_ his thoughts were interrupted by Jesse looking through his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box and put it on the desk in front of Mac.

Mac smiled he never thought that having Jesse Beaudry as a son-in-law would be a happy moment for him, But in his hear he Knew Jesse really loved Maxie and would take complete care of her. He opened the box and gazed at the beautiful ring inside.

"I'd like to have your permission to ask Maxie's hand in marriage." Jesse smiled happy he finally got it out

Mac smiled back at Jesse. His daughter was really growing up. And as much as Mac hated to admit it. She had found a good guy one that actually loves her for her. He was Glad to have Jesse in the family, which is something a year ago he would have never admitted. Oh how much can change in just a year.

A/N I like that chapter it's cute in my opinion a good way to start off a story! Hehe review!


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbing Visitors

Recap: Jesse asks permission from Mac to marry Maxie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N I got amazing reviews last chapter! I love them. I Love starting the stories off with Jexie Happy moments! LOL. So here's a happy Jexie moment again, but maybe it doesn't stay happy. LOL anywho read to find out.

Chapter 2

Jesse walked up to his apartment with a smile on his face. Actually the smile had never left his face since the Mac gave his permission to marry Maxie. Jesse was just so ecstatic. He opened the door to see Maxie sitting on the couch watching TV.

Maxie looked and saw Jesse entering the apartment. She took the remote and turned the TV off. "Why do you look so happy?" Maxie asked curiously

"Oh no reason at all." Jesse said he knew he had to wait for the perfect opportunity to ask her, the most romantic way he could. He didn't want to screw this up.

"If it's no reason why do you have the biggest grin I've ever seen on your face?" Maxie laughed

"It's a….surprise." Jesse said

"Oh really, Well I love surprises so I guess I won't complain, Plus I love seeing that beautiful smile of yours so I Guess I'm going to shut my mouth before I wipe that smile off your face." Maxie joked

"You could never make me stop smiling, Your are the reason I smile." Jesse said making his way over to the couch and sitting down next to Maxie he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Maxie kissed back softly. Then the kiss grew. Maxie wrapped her legs around Jesse and he carried her into the bedroom continuing to kiss her. He lied her down on the bed. And they began to make love.

Maxie woke up to Jesse running his fingers through her short blonde hair.

"Morning sunshine" Jesse said

Maxie smiled at him. "I love you." Maxie said

"I love you too baby." Jesse said

"Is this one of those Textbook definitions of a perfect moment?" Maxie laughed

"Maxie, every moment I'm with you is a perfect one." Jesse said

Maxie loved the way Jesse could be so romantic at times. She Loved him more then she's ever loved anyone before. She knew Jesse was the one she wanted to be with forever.

Jesse looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and thought about how she will soon be his Fiancé and then his wife. He couldn't wait to ask her, but he had to he wanted the moment to be perfect. He pulled Maxie into a tight hug, never wanting to let her go.

Then there is a loud knock at the door.

Maxie opened her eyes "Ah don't get it It's probably just the UPS man or something." She said

"But what if it's important?" Jesse said

"Yea your right." Maxie said

Jesse slowly got out of bed and slipped on his jeans and headed for the door. He opened it and there stood a beautiful woman with long brunette hair. She was about 5'6 with gorgeous green eyes. Jesse was in shock to see her

"Mmm mm mm still looking good Jesse Beaudry." The women said

Jesse was too in shock to say anything

"What no hello?" The women said to Jesse

Jesse stood there in shock and simply couldn't believe what he was seeing

"Amanda?" Was all Jesse could manage to say

"Good to see you too, Jesse." The women said

A/N Yea I know short chapter, the beginning chapters are going to be short, there isn't much to put into them yet, but they will be getting longer! They are important so yea. I Promise, but we need to live through a couple more short chapters. So Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Blast from the past

Recap: Jesse & Maxie make love and then some woman Jesse knows (Amanda) comes to their apartment.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amanda, because I made her up.

A/N Hey guys I'm extremely sorry for the delay in the update but I was gone all weekend, we were moving my sister into her dorm at college then we stayed in Atlantic City, and then e went to the beach…and no need to bore you with my fabulous weekend. Just saying Please forgive me for the delay! And I hope you like this chapter. Oh by the way I LOVE the reviews this story is getting such a response for only 2 chapters! Anywho without further ado Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

Jesse stood at the door still shocked. Then he heard Maxie's voice come from the bedroom.

"Who is it Jesse?" Maxie yelled

Jesse answered quickly "Uh it was just the UPS man." He yelled

Amanda looks at Jesse surprised there was a woman in his room, she had expected him to be living alone.

"Alright well I'm going to go take a shower!" Maxie yelled

"Alright' Jesse yelled back. He heard the sound of the water start up and turned back to Amanda.

"Last time I checked I certainly wasn't a UPS man." Amanda said

"Amanda what the hell are you doing here?" Jesse asked

"What your not even going to ask me to come in first?" Amanda said

Jesse pulled the door open a little more for her to come in.

The brunette woman walked through the door and over to the couch and plopped down.

"Nice place you got here." Amanda said

"Amanda you didn't answer my question why the hell are you here?" Jesse said

"What your girlfriend can't come drop in and say hi?" Amanda asked

"EX-girlfriend Amanda EX." Jesse corrected her "You caused that when you cheated on me with Will." Jesse said

"Oh come on it's all in the past Jesse." She said standing up and walking up very close to him "Can't we put it behind us and just move on" she said in a seducing way. She began to run her finger down his chest.

Jesse realized what Amanda was trying to do and pushed her away "No Amanda, I have a life here in Port Charles now, And you, and Will aren't involved in it." Jesse said "So If you came here to try and get me back, don't even strain yourself." He continued so angered at Amanda he didn't even notice when the water stopped running or even the short blonde girl staning in the hall way watching everything.

"Why cause your with that chick who is in the shower?" She asked

Jesse suddenly stopped and didn't hear the water. "yes Amanda I'm With her and we are very happy so I don't need you going and ruining it for me." Jesse said walking over to the door

"now how would she like to find out that she's 'the other woman'" Amanda said

Jesse looked at her confused

"I mean you never did break up with me, You just found out then you were in the hospital they released you and you just disappeared worrying your parents, me, your girlfriend and your brother." Amanda said

"First off Your NOT my girlfriend, You cheated on me with My brother. That means break-up without saying. And also why the hell would Will had been worried he's the one who put me there!" Jesse said opening the door motioning for Amanda to leave

Amanda about to answer noticed the young blonde woman standing in the hallway listening to every word they said.

Amanda smiled "I only thought I'd come by and tell you how your brother is doing." She said

"Well I'm not interested." Jesse said "Now leave!" Jesse said

"Fine I'll leave but Jesse?" Amanda said

"WHAT?" Jesse asked angered at the girl

"I never thought of you to be one of those guys that dates the younger girls." Amanda said as she left thought the door and disappeared out of sight

Then it hit Jesse what had happened Maxie was listening in and Amanda saw her he slowly closed the door and turned around to see Maxie standing in the room.

"That didn't look like the UPS man to me!" Maxie said very angry.

* * *

A/N dun dun dun 


	4. Chapter 4: Lies

Recap: We find out Amanda has to do with Jesse's past. She is an ex-girlfriend who cheated on him with his brother Will

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N I Don't remembers where Jesse was originally from before he came to PC so I'm just making it up. The reviews are fabulous! So keep em coming

Chapter 4

"So are you going to tell me who the hell she was?" Maxie said.

"I can explain Maxie." Jesse pleaded

"Yea well you better, Start with who the hell she was, why she was saying she is your girlfriend, and why she wants to tell you about your dead brother?" Maxie exclaimed

"Amanda is my ex-girlfriend from California." Jesse started

"Okay then why did your ex-girlfriend track you down to New York?" Maxie asked still very angry

"Well see I never really broke up with her, I just left." Jesse said quietly knowing this would piss Maxie.

"WHAT? So your saying all this time I've just been the other woman?" Maxie said

"No Maxie, you've been the ONLY women," Jesse pleaded with her "I swear to you, I just assumed she knew it meant we broke up, me leaving and all." Jesse said

"And why is that? Huh I bet you she thought you got kidnapped or something! She must have thought you were still alive but you couldn't get back to her so she kept the torch lit for you Jesse!" Maxie yelled, "Tell me why she would assume it was over between you guys!" Maxie said

"Maxie sit down, I have to tell you something important." Jesse said

"No, I want to stand!" Maxie said

"Stubborn as always." Jesse said

"Tell me already Jesse!" Maxie said

"Okay do you remember about a year and a half ago back in the cabin when we were trying to figure out who the dirty cop was?" Jesse said

"Of course I do, that's when we really got to know each other." Maxie said her voice not as stern anymore.

"Maxie do you remember what I told you about this scar." He said pointing to his large scar across his lower stomach

"Yea, I remember, your brother will was with you and he died because of a bullet meant for you, the bullet that left that scar." Maxie said

"Well, actually, that's just the story I tell people, so they don't know the truth." Jesse said

"Oh so I've only been your girlfriend for almost 2 years and I don't deserve to know the truth about something that almost killed you?" Maxie said truly angered

"Well you didn't at the time Maxie." Jesse said

"Well it'd been a year and a half and you couldn't find the time to tell me the truth Jesse? I Hate lies Jesse you know that?" Maxie said. Then she got a pain in her stomach. She clenched it tightly and bent over

"Maxie? Maxie are you okay?" Jesse asked truly worried

Maxie stood back up releasing her stomach "yea it was just a cramp, now answer my question!"

"Yes I know you hate lies that's why I was afraid to tell you, afraid you'd be mad at me like you are now." Jesse said

"Well so tell me how you got the scar then." Maxie said.

"Maxie it's a really long story and I don't think it's worth the breath it's in the past I've moved on with you." Jesse said

"Oh so I'm not worth knowing the truth about your past? Okay Jesse! I mean it's no big deal that you know every single thing there is to know about me from my favorite ice cream to everything I did with my ex-boyfriends but you can't tell me a simple story about one of your girlfriends." Maxie yelled

"Ex-girlfriend Maxie EX, why does everyone leave out the EX" Jesse said

"Maybe because you never broke up with her, and technically you have been cheating on her with me! Only I was clueless about it!" Maxie yelled

"But Maxie I don't love her I Love you! You're the one I want to spend my life with." Jesse said

"Oh you want to spend your life with me but you can't tell me why your EX-girlfriend is claiming to be your girlfriend and telling you about your dead brother!" Maxie yelled

"He isn't dead" Jesse said under his breath.

"Oh he isn't? What so everything is a fricken lie Jesse? What all you do is lie huh? You probably don't even love me it was probably just one of your stupid lies to help yourself!" Maxie yelled now in tears.

"Maxie you know that's not true…" Jesse started.

"No Jesse I don't know that it's not true, I don't know anything anymore!" Maxie yelled trembling with tears

"I can't talk to you when you're like this Maxie!" Jesse said grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his head. He grabbed his jacket "call me once you've calmed down and you want to talk and not Yell at me!" Jesse said heading for the door

"No YOU call me when you want to explain!" Maxie yelled.

Jesse headed out the door slamming the door shut as he left the apartment.

Maxie got a sudden pain in her stomach and sat down. Within a few minutes the pain was gone but Maxie still felt nauseous. She sat on the couch crying, ignoring the pain and worrying about everything with Jesse. How could the man she thought she loved lie to her some many times like that. How could Jesse think Maxie wasn't worth the effort of explaining the story? She trembled with thoughts. She lied down and fell into a light morning nap.

A/N REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprise

Recap- Maxie and Jesse fight about him lying about his past. Jesse walks out. Maxie feels sick

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 5

About an hour later Maxie Jerked up from a dead sleep. She didn't know what made her wake up so fast. She got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She sat at the table and then she had a sudden sick feeling. She got up and ran to the bathroom. About 10 minutes later she returned to her glass of table.

'Great, just great she thought' She knew that her first BIG fight with Jesse would make her sick but nothing like this. The worst part of it all was that Jesse wasn't there to make her feel better. She knew if he were he'd take care of her and treat her like a princess. But he wasn't there now and she just had to suck it up and be independent again.

She clutched her stomach in a sudden pain. When the pain released she let go and looked back up. Then her eyes settled on a large rectangular calendar on the refrigerator door. She looked at the date and said it aloud to herself 'August 29, 2005' she thought for a second then it hit her. _'How could I be so stupid?_' she thought to herself. She continued to think and reassure herself _'It's only a day, no need to be worried Maxie, it's only a day late, it's probably because I'm under stress.'_ She continued to think '_but your never late Maxie'_ she said to herself then she thought back to the last night and she concentrated _'did Jesse use protection?'_ She knew Jesse was almost always safe but she couldn't specifically remember if he was last night.

Maxie felt so sick she didn't know from what but she knew the worrying wasn't helping it. She knew she just had to get a pregnancy test to be sure.

* * *

Maxie waited outside her bathroom. Pacing back and forth looking up at the clock every once and awhile. Then she heard a loud timer go off. She went and shut it off then slowly walked into the bathroom. She picked up the small stick slowly and she looked down. Then she saw it the little blue '+'

"Oh god' She said aloud. _How could this be happening, now of all times, right after her biggest fight ever with Jesse. How am I going to tell him? Should I tell him? How do I even know if this thing is right? Of course it's right Maxie you've never been late before you fell sick._

Maxie feel to the ground in tears. She didn't know what she should do. She was completely clueless she wasn't ready to be a mother, nor was Jesse ready to be a father. She knew she had to go talk to Georgie; Georgie was her voice of reason.

Maxie got up and grabbed her keys not even bothering to change out of her sweat pants and tank top. She got in the car and headed for the pizza shack.

A/N Yea yea yea I know extremely short chapter but hey it was very important obviously! Lol Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Untitled

Recap: Maxie discovers she is pregnant

Disclaimer: I own the same thing I owned last chapter, and the chapter before that and before that and so on, NOTHING….get over it!

A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys! They're what keep me writing! lol, I haven't been able to get much writing in though, I'm usually like 2 chapters ahead of my posts. but this is the last chapter i have written so far, so I'm going to be cracking down this weekend and writing more of the Fic, somewhere between finishing my summer reading, going back to school shopping visiting my grandmother in manhattan and moving my sister other sister into her new apartment! lols so i have alot to do but i promise to be done with at least chapter 8 by the end of this weekend, becuase school is starting on tuesday, n idk how much I'll get to write during the school year...but i promise not to abandon this fic! anywho Ill stop my rambling and give you your 6th chapter

Chapter 6

Jesse sat at the bar in jakes sipping his scotch away. "Another" he raised his hand slightly to get the bartenders attention when the man made his way across the bar with a bottle of scotch to fill up Jesse's cup. "Keep it full" Jesse said as the man poured his drink.

He took another sip. _How could you be so stupid Jesse? Did you really think you could just suppress the past and never have to tell Maxie about it, the truth about it! Of course Amanda, or Will would come and find him. Jesse you of all people know you can't shut the past off and you did this to yourself_.

Everything was rushing through his head like a bunch of speeding bullets. _Well it's no use now; Maxie is going to hate you for lying to her. She'll never forgive you now_.

Jesse couldn't get the thought of Maxie out of his head. He gulped his scotch down. He just wanted to make it go away, all the pain of knowing he hurt the one person he loved most in this world! But he didn't want to go about explaining it; He didn't know how to explain it without breaking down. He just wanted to forget everything. He thought as hr downed another glass of scotch.

Jesse continued to sit there and think he'd lost count of how many scotches he had. He just sat there dealing with his pain the only way he knew how to, to drink it away.

"Hey you might wanna slow it down there." He heard a voice from behind him

Jesse turned around "Maxie!" He said hoping to see his one true love

"Maxie? Is that the chick that was living with you?" Amanda said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh it's you." He said turning back to his scotch and pouring it down his throat in one gulp

"So your back to drinking huh?" Amanda said

"It's none of your business!" Jesse yelled

* * *

Maxie pulled up to the pizza shack and went to the front counter. Dillon was sitting there.

"Hey Maxie." He said politely

"Hi, Dillon where is Georgie I need to talk to her." Maxie asked

"She's over there, She has her break in five minutes and we were going to hang." Dillon said

Maxie grabbed her bag and walked over to her sister who was serving a young couple their drinks.

"Georgie we need to talk." Maxie said

"Well I'm taking my break you can hang with me and Dillon." Georgie said walking over toward to counter.

"Georgie this is very important and kind of personal." Maxie said

"Hey I can tell when I'm not wanted!" Dillon said getting up

"Thank you so much Dillon!" Maxie said

"I'll call you later Georgie!" He said then he gave her a kiss and went off

"This better be good!" Georgie said taking off her apron.

Maxie went and found an empty table to sit at. Georgie followed her and that's when Georgie saw the look on her sister's face. She was truly worried.

"Maxie, what's up? You look really scared." Georgie said

Maxie sat there her hands shaking. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Maxie, tell me what's going on! Did something happen to Jesse?" Georgie asked

"No, nothing bad besides the biggest fight we every had." Maxie said

"You came here because of a fight with Jesse? You guys are always fighting." Georgie said

"No, It wasn't like the other fights it was really bad one, and that's not why I came anyway." Maxie said

"What is it then Maxie?" Georgie asked

"Georgie, I….I'm…..I'm pregnant." Maxie said trembling

Georgie froze in shock "Pregnant?" Georgie said

"That is what I said isn't it!" Maxie said

"Whoa Maxie, this is big." Georgie said

"You don't think I realized that already? I don't know what to do I had to come to you, you're like my voice of sanity or something." Maxie said

"Maxie? Is this what Jesse and you fought about? Tell me that Jerk doesn't want to responsibilities of a child!" Georgie jumped to a conclusion

"No Georgie no, We weren't fighting about me being pregnant he actually has no idea…no one does, You have to promise not to tell a soul until I decide what I'm doing." Maxie said

"Wait your not going to have an abortion are you?" Georgie asked getting a little sad

"No Georgie god no." Maxie said

"Well I don't think I can help you until I know what happened with Jesse." Georgie said

* * *

"Yah Jesse it is my business now, I care about you, I always have." Amanda said

"Yea like you cared about me on my 18th birthday Amanda?" Jesse yelled s tears began to form in his eyes. He just wanted it al to go away

"Jesse you know that was all in the past I was young and stupid." Amanda said

Jesse drank another glass of scotch then looked up at Amanda "Leave!" He said now with tears coming down his cheeks "JUST LEAVE!" He yelled then he began to cry

"I just want it all to go away, all the pain, the past all of it." He said with his head down and tears streaming down his face.

Amanda took his head in her hands and lifted it up. "Everything's going to be okay Jesse." She said as she wiped away his tear. "Everything's going to be just fine." She said as she leaned in closer and connected hr lips with his

Jesse didn't fight it; he was just too weak too, and he just wanted everything to go away.

* * *

Maxie finished up telling her sister everything she overheard this Amanda girl and Jesse talking about and then the fight that followed.

"Maxie, to me this fight sounds pretty much worthless, yea I'd be kind of big if the circumstances were different, but I mean there is a baby in the picture now. You need to go back to your apartment wait for Jesse to get home, work through this, and then tell him your news Maxie!" Georgie said

"Yea you're probably right but how do I just forgive him for lying to me about something that big?" Maxie asked

"You'll have to find a way Maxie!" Georgie said

Maxie thought for a moment "yea your right, there is a child in the picture now, and we will have to deal with our little fights, there is no reason to bring this baby into a broken family because his parents are too immature to work through their problems!" Maxie stood up determined to make this work with Jesse "Oh and Georgie, Don't tell ANYONE!" Maxie said

"What about Dillon." Georgie asked

"You know he's an exception to all rules." Maxie said as she hugged her sister and headed off into the night, headed toward her apartment.

* * *

Jesse continued to kiss Amanda back softly. He truly had loved her once. He had forgotten what it was like to kiss her. Amanda softly broke the kiss

"Jesse you want to take this somewhere else?" She asked

Jesse pulled out his wallet and left the money for the drinks on the table and headed ff with Amanda.

Jesse and Amanda entered Jesse's currently abandoned Apartment. He staggered along while kissing her softly. The finally reached the bedroom where she lied down on the bed and Jesse went on top of her slowly unbuttoning his shirt. While Amanda slowly pulled off his belt

Amanda continued to kiss him passionatly.

* * *

Maxie reached her apartment and unlocked the door. She walked in to the dark apartment. _Jesse must still be out_ She thought then she sat down on the couch and began to think of how she was going to tell him everything. But her thoughts were interrupted from a loud giggle from the bedroom_ what the hell was that she thought._

She got up and walked over to the bedroom and froze in the open doorway. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Jesse, her boyfriend of a year fooling around with his ex-girlfriend. Tears began to stream down Maxie's face as she watched in horror "Jesse how could you!" She yelled. The movement in the bed stopped and Jesse sat up "Maxie?" He said.

Maxie extremely upset ran out of the doorway grabbed her keys and slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

A/N Dun, dun, dun, I think many people are going to hate me after this chapter! hehehe Atleast it was a good length chapter! I told you the length was going to pick up! hehe Now review! I need something to keep me writing this busy weekend...


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

Recap: Maxie tells Georgie she is pregnant, Jesse talks with Amanda, Maxie catches Amanda and Jesse in bed together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N Hey guys the reviews are Fabulous! I actually just finished my summer reading essay, so I had some free time today, before I go to orientation tomorrow! So I figured Since you all ask so politely I would write another chapter, not that it was hard for me with all the reviews I got last chapter! I LOVE them! Lol! Oh since I was so bored the other day I wrote out a whole layout of how I want the story to go by each chapter, so I have up to chapter 25 planned out, I think it's going to be over at chapter 25. Anywho I'm gonna stop blabbering and give you your chapter you want

Chapter 7

Maxie ran to her car tears streaming down her face. She got in her car and began to drive somewhere she could be alone and think.

Jesse jumped out of the bed sliding into his pants "You fr..fri..fricken moron Jesse! W..w…why did you do this?" he stuttered to himself aloud.

Amanda rising from the bed with the blanket wrapped around her "Because you find me irresistible." She said walking up close to him.

Jesse backed away putting on his shirt "No Amanda this was a mistake, it shouldn't of happened." He said then he turned around and staggered to the couch.

Amanda marched over "Okay Jesse, no way in hell you're going to drive like this." She said seeing him pick up his keys.

"W..w..Watch me." Jesse stuttered heading toward the door.

Amanda ran over to him and grabbed the keys out of his hand "I don't care what happened tonight, you're not going to go driving, you are completely drunk." Amanda stated

Jesse looked at the girl then gave in "f..f..fine I'll walk then." He said opening the door and heading out.

"Don't fall down the stairs!" Amanda screamed in anger

Maxie walked onto the elm street pier and went and sat down on the dock.

She thought back to that very first fight she had with Jesse, about him not being able to commit to her, and wanting to be with her and then not wanting to be with, her, she thought about the when they were on this very pier and Jesse kissed her and they continued on to make love that night, for the first time. This brought a smile to Maxie's tear drowned face. The smile quickly faded as she thought of her one true love in bed with his ex.

She heard footsteps behind her and she got a quick flashback to that night when she and Jesse had their fight, she turned around quickly hoping this time it wasn't Jesse, she didn't want to see him, she was afraid she might do or say something she'd regret later. But to her happiness she saw it wasn't Jesse, but Dillon.

"Maxie?" Dillon asked not being able to tell if it was defiantly her in the dark.

"Yea it's me." She said quietly

Dillon quickly sat down next to her "Maxie? Why are you here? Why aren't you at home talking to Jesse?" Dillon asked

Maxie ignored the question and decided to ask her own. "Georgie told you?" Maxie asked

"Uhhh.." Dillon started afraid that Georgie wasn't supposed to tell him

"It's okay Dillon I told her she could tell you." Maxie said

"Oh..Ok phew, you made me think I was getting her in trouble with you there." Dillon said

"Dillon, You know your like the prefect boyfriend, Your so sweet, and sensitive, and Georgie's really lucky to have you." Maxie said

"Ok not that I don't appreciate the compliments, but Maxie what's going on?" Dillon said

"Nothing…I shouldn't bring you into my problems." Maxie said

"Hey, Maxie, You're my girlfriends sister, and I like to think of us as friends, you can tell me." Dillon said

"Yea, But I don't know if I can come out and say it, it'd be making it feel too real, too true." Maxie said "I'm just hoping to wake up any minute now from this nightmare." Maxie finished

"Well hate to burst your bubble, But I'm very much here, and so are you, so I doubt it's a dream Maxie, So obviously something happened with Jesse when you went to go tell him about the baby?" Dillon asked

Maxie looked up and Dillon and nodded

"Alright, so did he want nothing to do with the child?" Dillon asked

"Oh good no Dillon, He doesn't even know I'm pregnant I never got the chance to tell him." Maxie said

"Okay you lost me." Dillon said

"I never got to tell Jesse I was pregnant, because,….Because when I got home, I walked in,…I walked in on him in bed with his ex!" She finally blurted out

Dillon froze for a second "What?" was all he could say

Maxie just looked up and nodded

"Where the hell is this guy, I think it's about time I beat his head to the ground!" Dillon stood up with a fist in his hand acting al tough guy

This made Maxie laugh a little "C'mon Dillon, sit down and stop acting like some tough shit, plus you know Jesse would beat the crap out of you." She said pulling him down

"Good I was hoping you'd stop me, I'm kind of afraid of that kid." Dillon said

Maxie laughed again a little "Thanks Dillon"

"For what?" Dillon asked

"For cheering me up a little, you can always make me laugh and it helps." Maxie said

"Well then I'm glad to be at service." Dillon said

Maxie smiled then looked down depressed once again.

"Hey Maxie, If there is anything, anything I can do to help you just name it." Dillon said

"Thanks Dillon, but I don't even know what I need now, let alone what anyone can help me with." Maxie said

"Well I can start by offering My place on the haunted star, I mean I know you didn't get a dorm at PCU this year because you were living with Jesse, and right now my room is empty, so why don't you stay there for awhile, clear your head." Dillon said

Maxie thought for a moment then answered "You know what, I think I might just have to take you up on that offer." Maxie said

"Well once again, I'm glad to help." Dillon said

"Thanks Dillon" She said standing up, he followed her. Maxie Gives Dillon a friendly hug "I'm just going to go back to the apartment to grab a few things." Maxie said getting up and walking toward the stairs to see Jesse walking down them

"Good Maxie I found you." Jesse said standing in front of her exit from the pier "Le…let me explain." He said still stuttering every once and awhile.

"What is there to explain Jesse? We have a fight then you go and get drunk and jump into bed with you ex-girlfriend who appeared out of nowhere talking about your past…which you refuse to tell me anything about!" Maxie said keeping her cool trying not to cry in front of him

"b..b..But Maaaxie" He started pronouncing her name with a long a sound. "That is NOT how it happened." He said emphasizing the Not

"Just leave Jesse." Maxie said

"I will NOT leave until you forgive me." Jesse said once again emphasizing the not

"Get out of my way now Jesse!" Maxie yelled

"No! Maxie…I looooove you." He said with a long O sound

Then Dillon came over deciding it was time to interfere "She said to get out of her way." Dillon said

"And who are you…Mr. I'm so cool I have spiky hair!" Jesse said in a mimicking voice.

Dillon took Jesse by the arm and pulled him lightly out of the way so Maxie could pass by.

"Thanks Dillon." She said as she headed up the stairs

"Anytime Maxie." Dillon said letting go of Jesse's arm

With Jesse's newly release hand he turned around and punched Dillon Square in the face. Dillon fell to the ground with the pressure. He looked up holding his lip and watched Jesse walk off in the same direction Maxie went.

A/N Hehehe, I like that silly chapter, I like writing for Drunk people! Hehe! Now just a little side note, I do not enjoy making Jesse an asshole, but he was drunk, and he want Maxie back, so bare with me, I don't want threatening reviews yelling at me for making Jesse a bad guy, because he isn't once again it was the alcohol talking! Lol!


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Leaving

Recap: Maxie decides to move into Dillon's place on the haunted star, Jesse comforts Maxie, Dillon gets Jesse to move out of the way so Maxie could leave, Jesse Punches make in the face

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything & I'm getting kind of bored of writing this.

A/N Thanks for all the phenomenal reviews they help greatly! I Love how everyone is responding to this It makes me happy to know I have people fond of my writing, I actually just thought of another idea for another Jexie story so I might work on that once I finish this one up, but I promise I won't rush this one, or abandon it, Oh and I'm Currently inthe middle of writing chapter 10 so I'm back to being ahead of the game! YAY. This is going to be a pretty short chapter, sorry guys, but it has to be.

Chapter 8

Maxie got out of her car just in time to see Amanda leaving. Maxie got so upset at the sight she just walked herself right over.

"You Happy now Bitch?" Maxie yelled

"Excuse me?" Amanda said

"You heard me, are you happy that you fricken seduced my boyfriend, you ex?" Maxie said

"Oh, well he never told me you two were dating, I mean It must not be serious if he would so voluntarily jump into bed with me, only the same very day I come here from California." Amanda said innocently

"Go to hell!" Maxie yelled "I Hope your happy, You got him now, Jesse's all yours you home wrecking slut!" Maxie yelled as she walked into her apartment complex

Amanda stood in the same spot for a second, then simply smiled and continued to her car.

Maxie went up to her apartment and unlocked the door like she had only a couple of hours before, only to catch her boyfriend cheating on her. Tears began to form in her eyes once again and she wiped them away. _I'm not going to cry; I'm going to be strong _She thought to her.

She walked right into the bedroom to see the bed was still a mess, she avoided looking at it and walked over to the closet, she grabbed out a bunch of her clothes. She grabbed a small duffle bag that lye in there. She stuffed her clothes into it and proceeded to the drawers where she pulled out underwear and pajamas and stuffed them into the bag as well.

She finished packing the bag within minutes and she zipped it up tight and headed out to the living room just as Jesse was walking in.

"Oh, good Maxie you're here, I knew you'd come back to me ya know why because I love you and you looooove me tooooo." He said

"I'm leaving!" Maxie said Slipping on her shoes and grabbing her keys.

"But…but where are you going? When will you be back?" Jesse asked

"I'm staying at Dillon's old place, not that it's any of your business & I don't know when I'll be back." Maxie said fighting her tears

"I'll see you to…to….tomorrow?" Jesse asked pronouncing every single syllable of the word tomorrow

"Doubt it!" Maxie said walking toward the door

"B…but Maxie!" He said once again stuttering

"Drink some coffee and take a show, It'll help you sober up." Those were Maxie's last words as she exited her apartment.

Jesse walked to the door and watched Maxie walk away.

Maxie sensed Jesse watching her so she did not turn back she just fought the pain and when she rounded the corner, she heard the door to her apartment shut closed. She sank to the ground and curled up into a small ball she began to cry, harder then she's ever cried before

Dillon & Georgie were at the Haunted star, Dillon had decided to fill Georgie in on what had happened on the docks.

Maxie walked into the main room of the Haunted star to see her sister with Dillon holding an ice pack to his lip.

She dropped her bag and walked over "Oh god Dillon, Jesse did this didn't he?" Maxie asked concerned

"Ah don't worry about it, It's only a small cut and he was drunk." Dillon said

"No being Drunk is not an excuse to go punching people and not the mention sleeping around." Maxie yelled

"Maxie really don't worry about me, you have enough on your plate." Dillon said intending the baby she is now carrying.

"Yea, Maxie, Dillon Filled me in on everything, I just feel like a complete idiot, I Mean I was the one that told you to go make up with Jesse…" Georgie started

"No Georgie don't blame yourself for being the one who sent me back to my apartment to catch my boyfriend in bed with another girl, hell if it wasn't for you I probably would have booked a room at the metro-court and then waited to make up with Jesse never knowing that he had cheated on me with his ex. It's better that I know so I can see him for the sleaze that he is." Maxie said then noticing Dillon's face about to speak she talked up again "And no, 'I told you so's' Dillon!" Maxie said

Then Dillon immediately shut his mouth that was about to speak. "My moth's shut!" Dillon said getting up and walking over to Maxie's bag and picking it up and carrying it to his old room.

The two sisters followed and Maxie noticed the size of the room "Hey Dillon has your room always been this small?" Maxie asked

"No, no it hasn't it actually was much bigger, but It found out you were coming and got scared so it shrunk." He said sarcastically

Maxie punched his arm in a friendly way "Shut up!" She said throwing her bag down on her bed.

"Hey Maxie?" Georgie said

"Yea." She tuned around to face her sister

"How are you going to tell Mac about…you know,…you being pregnant and all?" Georgie asked trying to give Maxie a small reality check.

"Ahh I don't even want to think about tell Mac right now, I think all I need it some rest, I'll decide if I'm going to in the morning." Maxie said lying down onto her bed.

Dillon & Georgie turned around to leave Maxie to be in peace "Hey guys." They heard her voice

"Thanks for everything, you know, the place to stay, and being there for me, and Keeping my secret." Maxie said

"Hey Maxie, I'm you sister Of course I'm going to help you in a time of need, and well he's my boyfriend so its sort of a 'got to help the girlfriends sister' obligation" Georgie joked" Georgie answered

"I'd be helping anyway, because you're my friend Maxie." Dillon said and they all smiled at each other and Dillon & Georgie existed the bedroom.

A/N Hehe now REVIEW or you'll never get chapter 9! Mwa ha ha ha ha


	9. Chapter 9: at the hospital

Recap: Maxie gets her stuff and moves out of her apartment and Moves into Dillon's Place on the haunted star.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything, and probably never will

A/N Hey guys, I made this chapter a little longer! yay? lolz, Umm write now I'm on chapter 11, I just finished up chapter ten! and in that chapters it's how this story becomes a sequel instead of just another Jexie fic, LOL, I know there hasn't been much in this story that had to do with the last story but it's coming in next chapter, so you just gotta wait! Oh & my littl ethreat last chapter about leaving you at chapter 8 if you didn't review, I was lieing cus i promised not to abandon it so i won't! LOL But review anyway! They help me write

_Side Note: Ok I just want everyone to Know. In this story 3 months have passed since the last chapter! Not much has happened in the 3 months though, Maxie is still Living on the haunted star, Jesse is still trying to get her to come back, Maxie still has told NO ONE about her pregnancy, that is except Georgie, Dillon, and Dr. Meadows of course. Maxie is a little bit bigger then normal but not too much, you still can't really tell she is _pregnant.

Chapter 9

3 Months later 

Maxie walked into the hospital and found a nurse working at the front desk. "Hi, I'm here for my appointment." Maxie said

"Name please?" The nurse asked

"Maxie Jones." She said

"Dr. Meadows will see you now, go right ahead." The nurse said

Maxie made her way down to Dr. Meadow's room. She knocked on the door then entered slowly. In the past three months, Dr. Meadows & Maxie had become sort of like friends, She was the one person besides her sister and Dillon she could talk to about the pregnancy it was kind of unusual but nice to have someone older to talk to, about it.

"Ah Maxie, Right on time as usual." Dr. Meadows said standing up

Maxie smiled and they proceeded into the check-up room.

"Hey Dr. Meadows, is there anyway I can find out the gender of the baby yet?" Maxie asked

"Ah Hunny how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Cynthia, and First off, wouldn't you like to wait for an appointment with the baby's daddy so you can find out together?" Dr. Meadows asked

"Cynthia, how many times do I have to tell you He's not going to know about this baby, not until at least it is born, I won't be able to deal with it, It'd be too stressful." Maxie said "And you're the one who told me to avoid stress." Maxie continued

"Yes Maxie, I know this is a very high risk pregnancy because of your heart condition, but your baby will need its father" Dr. Meadows said.

Maxie face got a bit sadder. Dr. Meadows knew Maxie was sensitive when it came to the baby's father. "Anyway, It's too early to tell the gender, you should wait a

Little bit longer to know for sure

"Alright, Then I guess, Proceed with the check-up" Maxie said

After a few moments Dr. Meadows began to speak

"Just what I thought, the Baby is as healthy as ever!" Dr. Meadows said

"Well she…or he better be, I Mean I've been taking care of myself like crazy, do you know how hard it is to not be able to drink on your 21st birthday?" Maxie joked

"Oh yes Maxie I forgot, Happy Birthday, I Hope you have a splendid time." Dr. Meadows said

"Yea I did, Dillon & Georgie threw me a surprise party on the Haunted star." Maxie said not to enthusiastically

"Then why don't you seem too happy?" Dr. Meadows asked

"It's just…nothing." Maxie said

"Ah, It must be about a boy." She said, "By any chance the so secretive identity of the father of this baby?" Dr. Meadows asked

"Yes, it's okay, It's just I miss him a lot, but I know how this ends, If he cheats once, he's going to cheat again." Maxie said

"Ah, but do you know that for sure? I mean you say you loved this guy, so what make you think he'd do it again, maybe it was just one big mistake he regrets with his life." Dr. Meadows said

"Yea well, He also lied to me about everything, I can't just forget that." Maxie said

"Maybe in his mind his lies were only made to help you, and protect you, I mean Jesse, might have been just depressed about your fight, got drunk, and this ex-girlfriend of his was just there, and he didn't realize what was going on." Dr. Meadows said

"Yea but, I can't talk to him, It'll put too much stress on the baby….." Maxie stopped short realizing what Dr. Meadows had said, Dr. Meadows also realized what she had said and covered her mouth

"Cynthia!" Maxie yelled, "How on earth did you find out who the baby's daddy was?" Maxie asked

"I uhh I did some research, and it wasn't too hard to figure out with the amount of history you too had, I mean there were headlines from all of New York about When you & Jesse were locked in the cabin during the hurricane, and then When you got kidnapped and he took the bullet for you. I just put the pieces together and assumed." Dr. Meadows said

"How dare you go behind my back?" Maxie said not really that mad.

"I needed information about the parents medical history to see if there was anything I should look out for in this baby." Dr. Meadows said

"Fine" Maxie said shaking her head "You win, But Doctor patient confidentiality, so that means no telling Jesse!" Maxie said

"Hey, I kept my mouth shut for 2 months, I think I can live another 6" She said laughing

Maxie getting up from the chair "I'll make another appointment at the front desk." Maxie said

"You do that Hun," Dr Meadows said.

Maxie started heading out the door "Oh Maxie?" Maxie heard the voice come from behind her she turned around

"Think about what I said…About Jesse, This baby needs a father." Dr meadows said

Maxie smiled then continued out the door.

At the front desk Maxie made another appointment. "Ill be right out with all the papers," The nurse said

Maxie nodded and turned around to see Jesse standing there like he had been waiting for her to finish her appointment all along. She had thought about what Dr. Meadows had said, and she knew she was probably right, but she couldn't handle Jesse, not now at least, She needed to confront him on her own time. "What do you want Jesse?" She asked

"I want to talk Maxie, It's been 3 months for goodness sake, we need to sort this out, I'm so sorry for what I've done, I was a complete ass, and I love you Maxie." Jesse said sincerely

"Well it's good to see your not drunk again!" Maxie said stubbornly. Lately most of the times Maxie would run into Jesse he'd be on duty so he couldn't talk to her or he'd be drunk

"Maxie listen, I used to drink all the time, but then I met you, and I pretty much stopped, but everything that happened I started again. But I realized it wasn't helping me, or us" Jesse said

"What us? Jesse your ruined 'us' when you slept with Amanda!" Maxie said

"Maxie, trust me I know how you feel, but…" He started but was cut off by Maxie

"How the hell do you know how I feel, While you were going getting some from you ex-girlfriend I was sitting at the pizza shack crying my eyes out to my sister about our fight and telling her that I was….." Se stopped herself short realizing what she was about to say

"You were what Maxie?" Jesse asked

"No, nothing, I Just need to avoid stress, and right now, you come with stress so I need you to leave." Maxie said sitting down on the couch

"Why do you need to avoid stress? Is something wrong Maxie?" Jesse asked

Maxie once again realized that she was giving Jesse too many clues needed a quick cover-up "Yea something's wrong, something's always wrong I have a heart condition remember! I pretty much always need to avoid stress, now I want you to leave!" Maxie said

"Fine, I'll leave, but please call me we need to talk." Jesse said

"Let me think about that……no!" Maxie said "Why don't you go call Amanda I know she'll be happy to hear from you, she won't think twice about jumping into your pants!" Maxie smiled

"Amanda Left." Jesse said

"Oh that must stink for you Jesse, losing two girls with one stone." Maxie said

" I asked her to leave! She didn't go voluntarily." Jesse said

The nurse then came over with Maxie papers and handed them to her. Maxie grabbed them quickly so Jesse couldn't see what they contained. Maxie then got up and headed for the elevator Jesse followed her and when the doors opened she stepped in and all she said to Jesse ways two simple words "Bye now."

Jesse stood there looking at the closed elevator doors 'I love you' He said barely audible under his breath.

A/N hehehe, REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

Recap: Maxie talks with Dr. Meadows, And Jesse.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N Hey guys this is where the story really becomes a SEQUEL to the last story instead of another Jexie fic….Hehe that might give you a clue to what's going on. LOL Oh & I'm not positive how many chapters there are going to be now, because I joined a few chapters, so they wouldn't be as short.

Chapter 10

Maxie walked onto the haunted star, and into her bedroom. She tossed the papers she had been holding from the hospital onto the desk, and then she turned around and saw a large folder on her bed. She picked it up confused, because she'd never seen it before. She opened it and pulled out a newspaper. The front story was about her kidnapping and how she was found. She opened the paper completely to see what had been written on it in red Marker. Three simple words that gave Maxie chills up and down her back.

"Time for Revenge!"

Maxie dropped the paper scared. She spun around a couple of times searching to room to make sure the person who planted that folder was no longer in the room. She got a feeling she wasn't safe.

She grabbed the paper and her keys and left the haunted star and drove immediately to PCU to find Dillon. She didn't want to go to The Pizza Shack to find Georgie it's too public of a place and she just needed to be with people in a safe place.

She walked up to Dillon & Lucas's Dorm room and knocked on the door furiously. "I'm coming I'm coming!" yelled Lucas from behind the door He opened the door to see his cousin

"Maxie? What's wrong?" Lucas asked

"Uh, It's nothing Lucas, But is Dillon there I really need to talk to him in private." Maxie said

"No he isn't here, He's over at Georgie & Brook's dorm." Lucas said

"Thanks" Maxie said as she left and went on to the next floor to Georgie's dorm and once again knocked furiously at the door

Brook answered the door "Oh hi Maxie." Brook said not to enthusiastically.

"Are Georgie & Dillon in there?" Maxie asked

"Yea I was just leaving, they just get me sick." Brook said opening the door a little more to see Dillon & Georgie making out on the bed.

"Thanks." Maxie said

Brook held the door open so Maxie could grab it and then Brook left. Maxie walked right into their room.

"Sorry to break up the fun, But I need your help guys!" Maxie said

The two pulled away from each other immediately recognizing Maxie was in the room

"Oh Maxie we didn't eve see you come in." Georgie said

"Maybe because you were too focused on sucking each others faces off!" Maxie smiled in a joking way Then she tossed them the folder "I found this on my bed at the Haunted star." Maxie said

Dillon opened the folder and showed Georgie. "Wow, this was just sitting on your bed, so whoever wrote it must have been in your room." Georgie said

"That's why I came here instead of calling you guys to come over there." Maxie said

"Alright we need to figure out who would do this, and what it has to do with the kidnapping a year & a half ago." Dillon said

Georgie stood there for a minute "I got it…no, it can't be could it?" Georgie said to herself. Maxie & Dillon looked at each other suspiciously

"C'mon Georgie tell us." Maxie said

"Well I was just thinking about how this is coming right after your whole whatever you want to call it with Jesse…" Georgie said

"If your indicating Jesse did it, thanks but no thanks." Maxie said

"Maxie, Georgie might be right, Think about it, It's been a year and a half since the kidnapping and no one has contacted you anything about revenge, but it's only been 3 months since your break-up…" Dillon started

"It's not a break-up…It's…" Maxie started

Dillon continued ignoring Maxie's little comment "Or whatever your call it, a temporary split, Anyway, That night they found you, Jesse took a bullet for you, and then for you too leave him, over one fight, that might have gotten him mad." Dillon said

"Not mad enough, to want to get revenge on me, Dillon I don't care what you say, there is no way Jesse is capable of hurting me…..physically at least." Maxie said

"Maxie who ever said this was something serious, maybe Jesse was drunk again, like he is so often now, and he just wanted to scare you." Dillon said

"He's not drinking anymore." Maxie said in a very low voice

"What you talked to him?" Georgie asked

"Only for like a minute or two when I was waiting for my papers at the hospital." Maxie said "But it's not the point, the point is he didn't do it!" Maxie protested

"Fine, Then think of who else would want some sort of revenge for this?" Georgie asked knowing you couldn't win an argument with Maxie

"Aha!" Maxie said "Lorenzo Alcazar, I Mean his son is dead because of his obsession with me." Maxie said

"But why would he wait so long to make a move." Dillon asked

"I dunno….MAYBE because I was with Jesse, and he knew Jesse, was a police officer, and That Jesse would figure out it was Lorenzo Very fast, and Jesse being the best detective on the force would find some kind of proof and bust Alcazar for it." Maxie concluded.

"Then why not make the move when you guys original had you break-up _slash temporary split" _Georgie emphasized the 'temporary spit'

"Because everyone in town knows me & Jesse fight all the time, but we always work it out, I think, Lorenzo thinks 3 months means it's permanent." Maxie said so sure of herself

"Well now that puts us in a dilemma. Now IF I'm saying IF it is Jesse who did this you need to avoid him, But IF it's Lorenzo Alcazar that did this, he seems to be afraid of Jesse's detective skills, so you would need to talk to Jesse." Dillon said

"I'm not going to talk to Jesse about this, NOT because I think he did it, but because when we get back together I want it to be about us, not because I was the damsel in distress and he was my hero…again." Maxie said

"Well Maxie, you need to talk to someone, Like Jesse, Or Mac." Georgie said

"How am I supposed to go to Mac? What would I say 'Hello father who I haven't talked to in about five months I need to tell you someone is out for revenge and they are going to use me for it, so yes in other words I only talk to you when I need help!' " Maxie pretended she was talking to Mac

"Okay, But I think He'd rather you tell him, then him finding out from Georgie that you are missing, Again." Dillon said

"Yea I guess your right" Maxie said.

"Okay then me & Georgie are going to walk you too the Police station." Dillon said

"No Dillon It's okay I can drive there by myself." Maxie said

"First off Maxie, Those were the similar last words you spoke to Lucky before getting kidnapped. SO no way are we letting you leave here by yourself. And the police station is only a block away, we could walk there, because it is your car you were abducted from last time, This freak might try and do it exactly like Murphy did." Georgie said

"Yes mother!" Maxie joked

Georgie looked at the clock "Oh god guys! I forgot I have work in a half an hour!" Georgie said

"It's okay Georgie, you go, and I'll walk Maxie down to the Police station." Dillon said

"Alright but you guys better be careful." Georgie said "I Don't know what I'd do if both of you went missing" Georgie said giving Dillon a kiss and Maxie a hug as she exited the dorm.

A/N There ya go, now It's a little more like a sequel, and that's where the word REVENGE comes in on the summary! Lolz! Now REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11: The Police Station

Recap: Maxie gets a threatening Letter left on her bed; she talks to Dillon and Georgie about it

Disclaimer: Although I have been busy, gaining part of GH was not in my recent feats.

A/N Please forgive me for the long wait guys! School started Yesterday and there was so much crap u had to get done yesterday I had homework in 4 classes, and not just normal "sign this paper get a notebook" homework REAL homework like reading and the doing questions on it and UGH! It should be illegal for Teachers to assign homework on the first day of school….so anyway I couldn't get to it yesterday, but I just finished watching GH today and I decided to write and Post another chapter before I started at TODAYS homework….HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS! LOL, Oh & Sorry for those of you who want Jesse to find out about the baby this chapter, but I have the perfect way of him finding out…and your just going to have to wait. Sorry for the rambling, here is chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Maxie walks into the police station and asks one of the nearby officers to where her dad was; they directed her into his officer where Mac was sitting.

"Hey Dad." She said as she entered

"Oh Maxie what a pleasant surprise." Mac said smiling and looking at his beautiful daughter, Realizing that she had put on a little weight but brushing it off and happy to hear the news Maxie was about to give him

"Is Jesse in today?" Maxie asked hoping he wasn't so she didn't have to tell him about the letter.

"No unfortunately he has off today, but you can tell me what ever it is without him." Mac said, expecting his daughter to enlighten him with the news of their engagement

"Well that's what I was hoping" Maxie said, sensing her father's happiness "Dad have you even talked to Jesse at all lately." Maxie asked

"Well I've tried too, but he's umm Kind of stand-off-ish when I ask him about you guys and about the…" Mac stopped himself trying not to ruin his daughter's news about the proposal.

"About the what?" Maxie asked

"About the…Uh… The Relationship with you, and how it's going." Mac corrected himself quickly

"Well. It's not really 'going'" Maxie said

Mac was taken by complete surprise, "What? what do you mean?" Mac asked quickly thinking Maxie might have turned down the proposal.

"Me & Jesse sort of took a split about 3 months ago." Maxie said

"WHAT?" Mac said, "What the hell happened I thought you guys were going great?" Mac asked.

"Well, we were, until Amanda came to town." Maxie said

"Amanda? Tall Girl brown hair?" Mc asked as if he remembered her

"Uh yea?" Maxie said

"I remember here she came in and out of here talking to Jesse a couple of times, But what does she have to do with you two splitting." Mac asked not fully getting it

"Well She's pretty much the reason, Amanda is his ex-girlfriend from California." Maxie said

Mac gave her a blank look telling her to continue. "Well I found out from overhearing her and Jesse talking, that Jesse had been lying to me about pretty much everything he ever told me about his past." Maxie said

Mac now getting the drift answered, "But Maxie the past is the past, you can't get over a simple lie he might have told? People make mistakes." Mac said

"Yea, well Then I went to talk to Georgie about…" Maxie stopped herself one more time "Just about the whole fight and everything, and she made me realize that, and so I go back to my apartment to talk to Jesse, and sort things out for 'our' sake and then I walk in to find him in bed with that slut Of an ex-girlfriend Amanda." Maxie finished the story with a tear lingering in her eye.

Mac looked at Maxie completely in awe figuring out why Jesse had refused to answer him about the proposal and how things were with Maxie. His body filled with rage at Jesse for treating his daughter like this. But he looked over at his daughter to see the tear still lingering in her eyes and his rage turned to sympathy for his eldest child. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug "Maxie, I had no idea, I'm so sorry,"

Maxie buried her head in her father's jacket and let the tears fall once more. Mac held his daughter in his arms like he did when she was little and she would stub her toe or gets a cut. He just wanted her pain to go away, but unlike a stubbed toe, or a cut, He couldn't just simply kiss her pain away, this was worse, the emotional hurt was always more then the physical hurt.

When Maxie's tears finally let up she sat back down into the chair across form the table and Mac then asked his daughter "But Maxie, It's been 3 months since this happened and why are you coming to me now? Why not 3 months ago?" Mac asked

"Actually that's not the reason I came today." Maxie said

"Then what's the matter hunny, is something else wrong, do I have to kill Jesse for more reasons now?" Mac said

"No, it's not really about Jesse…At least I don't think it is." Maxie said handing her dad the folder with the news article in it.

"After I was at the hospital for…my heart check up, this morning I found this on my bed, on the haunted star." Maxie said

Before opening the package he looked at his daughter wondering why the haunted star. And she immediately answered the look

"I moved in there the day I caught him with her, Dillon is still in the dorms at PCU, so have the place to myself, in Dillon's old room." Maxie said

"Dillon knew about this before me? Now don't I really feel like the clueless dad."? Mac said a little upset

"Dad, It's not the point, just open the envelope." Maxie said

"Right" Mac said as he slowly pulled the paper out of the envelope and read the words written in red on the page.

"Maxie? Whoa do you have any idea who wrote this or anything?" Mac started to drill her

Maxie went on explaining her talk with Dillon and Georgie.

"So wait you got this and then you walked her…all by yourself Maxie? Do you know how dangerous that was, you could have gotten kidnapped or worse!" Mac said

"Chill down Mac, Dillon's here, he walked with me, so I wasn't alone, he's out in the lobby waiting for me" Maxie said

"He is actually a very nice kid isn't he." Mac said finally warming up to Dillon, Realizing, Georgie and him are going to be like the next Sonny & Cary of PC, with less break-ups of course, but everyone knows they will always be together.

"Yea Dillon's a great friend, and a great boyfriend to Georgie, one who would never think twice about cheating on her." Maxie said

"But it's good you came to me Maxie, and not Jesse, because Right now, as much as you don't want to admit it, Jesse is a suspect. It makes sense." Mac said

Maxie tried not to fight it, Every urge in her body was telling her to tell her dad to lay off Jesse and he wouldn't hurt her, But truly she didn't know that, he was able to emotionally Kill her why not hurt her physically.

She and her dad went through the list of possible suspect including Lorenzo alcazar, Amanda, Jesse and then anyone they could find in Murphy's past as well.

Maxie gave her father a long hug and promised to keep in better touch with him now and she exited his office and went into the lobby and couldn't find Dillon, she asked a officer at the front desk, and they said that he had stepped outside for a phone call a couple minutes ago.

Maxie made her way outside and couldn't find Dillon anywhere; She walked over to the side of the Police station calling his name. When she reached the side that's when she saw Dillon Lying on the ground, clearly unconscious, then she saw the small amount of blood on his tee shirt.

She began to scream, and she turned around to run back into the police station when a hand from behind her came out and grabbed her mouth covering the scream "Don't scream now, pretty girl." The voice said


	12. Chapter 12: Untitled

Recap: Maxie tells Mac about the letter, and leaves to see Dillon knocked unconscious, and then someone comes up behind her and puts a raggy thing over her mouth

Discalimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Hey guys I am completely sorry school is making it so hard for me to write, but I will continue! Lol every free moment I have! So here we go to chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mac sat in his office thinking about everything that just happened with Maxie, and what Jesse hadn't told him, and just then he saw the young good-looking detective walk by "Beaudry Get in here" Mac yelled

Jesse walked in suspiciously; Mac hadn't called him Beaudry in while. So he decided to respond accordingly "Yea Sir?"

"Sit down we need to talk." Mac said

"Mac if this is about the proposal It's same as always I'm not going to say anything until the time is right!" Jesse said

"Yea maybe, when and if you guys get back together." Mac said

Jesse realized Maxie must have told him everything by now and he slowly walked in and sat down at the desk. Anticipating the yelling and Anger about to come from his boss, but he didn't get what he expected Mac seemed to be calm cool and collected.

"Jesse, do u remember that night after we found Maxie?" Mac said calmly

"Uh yea when I was in the hospital." Jesse said

"Don't you remember what you promised me?" Mac said

Jesse paused for a minute remember the scene with Mac in eh hospital

_Jesse just smiled. "You take care of her, and treat her like she is meant to be treated." Mac said_

"_Commissioner, You don't have to worry, Maxie is the one good thing in my life right now, I'm not going to screw it up." Jesse said_

Jesse looked up realizing where Mac was going. "Beaudry…how could you do that? Even after your promised me you'd never hurt her, you went and slept with another women anyway?" Mac said disappointed it what would have been his future son in law

"I Know Mac, It was the stupidest thing I ever did, and I was drunk, and me and Maxie had a fight and she was just there, trust me sir, I regret it everyday of the past 3 months, and I have enough torture myself with it, and I don't think I could bare it if I had to deal with your yelling and anger so I thank you for not just beatnik the crap out of me, But I have a case I need to get too." Jesse said as he walked out of Mac's office in confidence.

Mac shook his head softly and spoke to himself _that boy defiantly has guts, walking out of here like that_. Then he shook it off and began to put some files away when he heard a lot of notice from the main lobby of the police station. He got up and walked out of his office and over to the lobby.

"What the hell is going on?" Mac said witnessing the havoc in the station

Then an off duty cop came over to talk to Mac "Commissioner, we've found a boy outside the station, he's been stabbed, the ambulance is on it's way."

"What, A Boy stabbed outside of the police station? And no one saw it happen? How could that be?" Mac stormed outside to a group huddled around on the side of the building and walked over she simply excused himself through the crowed

He found his way through the crowd of people and found Dillon lying on the floor with blood on his shirt and on the floor besides him. He gasped. Realizing Maxie wasn't anywhere and she was supposed to walking with Dillon. He couldn't help but wonder who had his daughter but now he needed to worry about the dying Dillon. He saw Elizabeth kneeling over his body checking his pulse rate.

"Liz what's going on? How is he?" Mac asked

"Well I got here to visit lucky, and I saw something blueish so I walked over and noticed it was Dillon's shirt and god, his pulse rate was low when I found him, and now it's even slower Mac we need to get him to the hospital he's lost a lot of blood, I have no idea how long he's been lying here!" Elizabeth said

Mac was about to respond when h heard the sirens behind him, and he got the crowd out of the way so there was a clear path for the men to get to Dillon, There was nothing else he could do for Dillon now, now it was up to the paramedics. Now he needed to find out where the hell his daughter was.

* * *

Maxie slowly opened her eyes; every part of her body was aching form pain, her arms, he legs, her head, and even her chest. She ignored the pain and started looking around, trying to figure out where she was. She looked around at the large room and the furniture and the couch with the fireplace all the way across the room.

She felt weird movement, she recognized but she couldn't figure it out. She finally found a small round window over by a bookshelf when she looked out all she saw was blue, and she had realized she was on a boat somewhere, who knows how far…who knows what happened to her while she was unconscious and who knows how long she's been unconscious for…all she knew is she needed to get out, for her and for this baby.


	13. Chapter 13

Recap: Dillon Is Stabbed, Maxie is brought onto a yacht

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Hey guys! I am soooo terribly sorry for the delay! I have had soooooo much crap to do with school its crazy! And I am in all honors classes this year and they give me soo much homework, so lately I've wither been in school, Doing my homework or sleeping, and once and awhile hanging out with my friends (rarely due to the homework!) Anyway To make up for it I am going to buckle down right now & Post a chapter for you. Being as I don't have as much homework as I usually do.

Chapter 13

Georgie was pacing back and forth in the Waiting room keeping herself from crying, She had no idea what was happening to Dillon right now, if he was okay or if He was dieing. She was worried because some freak now had her sister captive. Her mind couldn't stop wandering to where she was and with whom.

Mac was by the window on the phone with the police trying to locate Maxie.

Just then Jesse walked out of the elevator and saw Georgie pacing. His mind jumped to Maxie immediately. _Is it her heart? Is she okay? _He thought to himself as he walked immediately too her.

"Georgie? What's going on?" Jesse said

"Jesse, I Swear to god If You have her I will find out!" Georgie said angry

"Huh?..What…Georgie what's going on?" Jesse asked truly worried

"Maxie got a newspaper from the time she was kidnapped, & on it, it said 'It's time for Revenge' and so she went to go tell Mac about it And Dillon went with her and.." Georgie starts to cry wiping away her tear she continued, "Dillon was waiting outside the station and someone…someone stabbed him." Georgie said

Jesse sighed in a little relief noting was wrong with Maxie but felt immensely sorry for Georgie "Georgie, I'm really sorry…" he stopped short remembering what Georgie had said moments before "Where's Maxie?" He asked

"We..We don't know! The last time she was seen she was going to find Dillon." Georgie cried

Jesse took a deep breath and couldn't believe it, He was going through this all again Loosing the one he loved for the third time: First the time she was kidnapped By Diego and The when he was stupid enough to cheat on her and now again she is being kidnapped again by another psycho

"Why didn't she come to me? Besides that we are split she still should have known she could have come to me!" Jesse said

"She wasn't going to go too you because you AND Amanda were one of our first suspects!" Georgie said

"What? Why would I kidnap Maxie? I Love her! And what would be my motive?" Jesse asked not thinking clearly obviously.

"Maybe because you took a bullet for her and then she dropped you like you were nothing when you cheated on her, so you were so in love with her you'd do anything to get her, Similar to Diego did!" Georgie hissed at him!

Jesse sat and thought and realized why he would be a suspect. "Do you still think I did this?" Jesse asked

"Personally, If your that in love with her, where it's an obsession, I wouldn't put it past you, But Maxie thought you were innocent, So I'm going to Trust her judgment, But that doesn't mean My Dad will!" Georgie said

Just then Monica walked over to Georgie and asked her to come over to where Mac Felicia & Tracy were standing. Georgie followed leaving Jesse behind to think

"It's even better then we expected, We thought we were going to lose him for a little, but the team revived him, We got him the blood transfusion and We had expected him to be unconscious for a couple of hours, but he seemed to have woken up." Monica said

Georgie sighed with relief, as did Tracy Mac & Felicia. "Can he have any visitors yet?" Tracy asked

"I suppose, but please only one at a time." Monica said as she walked off.

"Georgie go ahead…"Tracy said.

Georgie looked at Tracy in disbelief. Was selfish Tracy really allowing Georgie to go in and see him before herself?

Tracy Noticed Georgie's confusion in her random act of Kindness. "My son just went through surgery, I think the first face he'll want to see is yours not mine." Tracy said, showing her softer side, With Dillon's Near Death experience.

Georgie thanked Tracy and headed into Dillon's Hospital room. She walked in to see Dillon awake.

"Georgie? Where is Maxie? No one is telling me anything!" Dillon said

"Dillon, She…she's missing again." Georgie said

"Oh god…" Dillon said "I'm so sorry I didn't even see what was going on I was just getting ready to call you and that's the last thing I remember before falling to the ground in…" Dillon was interrupted By Georgie's soft voice

"Don't worry about it Dillon! We will find her, Just like we did last time!" Georgie assured him.

Dillon smiled and nodded "I Love you optimism…actually scratch that…I love everything about you." Dillon said smiling.

Georgie leaned down and gave Him a nice romantic kiss and then they parted slowly.

"Dillon, What are we going to tell my dad?" Georgie said

"What do you mean?" Dillon asked

"About Maxie…Do we tell Him she is pregnant or what?" Georgie asked

"I don't know, but I do know that Maxie wouldn't want us to tell them, she'd want to be the one to tell him." Dillon said

"But that little factor could make such a difference in this search!" Georgie said

"Yes that is true." Dillon said

Georgie sat for a moment thinking then she shook her head "No, Maxie wouldn't want us to tell so we are going to respect her wishes." Georgie said "I Just get so scared…thinking about who has her and where and what they are doing to her." Georgie said as she lied down next to Dillon on the hospital bed.

* * *

Maxie Knew she was in trouble be she couldn't do anything. She looked around for anything to help her but she failed to find anything of use. And then a door swung open and a tall dark figure walked into the room.

"Why nice to see you have awoken Maxie!" Lorenzo Alcazar said

Maxie didn't seem to surprise to see him she just looked at him with a very mad face.

"Alright so it looks like someone's not in a talking mood, so I guess I'll do the talking, and you can listen." Lorenzo said

Then he continued on "Maxie Jones…YOU are the reason my son is dead! Because of his sick obsession with you! And you know what. It's because of your little boyfriend, was able to find you."

Maxie sat there silent not saying a word, not even objecting to the reference he made Jesse as her boyfriend.

"If it wasn't for…. what did Diego call him...oh yea Supercop He would have succeeded in his plan, But That little slim of guy ruined it for him, And My Son is dead because YOUR little cop found him and then your FATHER shot him to death!" Lorenzo said

"Good for him, Diego was a psycho piece of shit, that thought he could always get what he wanted." Maxie said finally speaking

"Oh but he is an Alcazar! We always get what we want Maxie!" Lorenzo said "And he wanted you." He continued "Well Maxie, that's why I'm here to finish you off, For Diego's sake, so he didn't die a failure!" Lorenzo yelled

"Go to Hell!" Maxie yelled

A/N: Hehe thers chapter 13 for ya! LOL So I revealed the kidnapper! & The motive, Oh and how'd you guys like me making Tracy Nice for a change? LOL, I would think after her son almost dyeing I would HOPE she'd be alittle nicer ya know! LOLZ Anyway REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Recap: Alcazar is the kidnapper, Dillon & Georgie decided to keep Maxie's pregnancy a secret.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

**A/N sorry guys life's been so stressful lately I don't get time to write…plus the lack of reviews doesn't help too much. I'm going to try and write as much as I can, this one seems to be dragging on. I have an idea for a new Jexie one…. with no kidnapping. But I'm still working on the idea. Anyway chapter 14 for ya.**

Chapter 14

Mac stood in the police station finishing up his conversation with the young detective.

"Mac, I told you before and I'll tell you again, I didn't kidnap Maxie, I'm incapable of that! Maxie is my world, I couldn't hurt her in anyway." Jesse said

"Well you hurt her a hell of a lot worse emotionally!" Mac yelled "Why should I put it past you to hurt her physically!" Mac said angered

"It wasn't on purpose…" Jesse said

"Yea because you just happened to lye down in your bed and then your ex girlfriend happened to come over and lye down with you and your clothes just fell off eh?" Mac said

"Commissioner You know I would never hurt Maxie intentionally!" Jesse yelled

Mac stood there slowly finally giving in "Well if you didn't do it then who did detective?"

"I don't know, my choices are Alcazar, or...Amanda." Jesse said "But I called her home as soon as I heard Maxie was missing, after a lot of talking from Amanda's mother she said Amanda had gotten home days ago and hadn't come back here. So I think we can cross Amanda off the list." Jesse said

"Don't be so quick to release her of the suspects list, I'm going to need her phone number and her place of residence on my desk by the end of the night." Mac said walking away

Jesse immediately got a piece of paper and wrote down the Adresse of Amanda's mother and her cell phone & house telephone number wrote them down on top writing 'Amanda Bernheart.' And went into Mac's office and placed it on his desk.

Exhausted he took the rest of the night off and went home to his apartment.

Mac walked into his office and sat down with a sigh. He noticed the paper and he decided to call. He picked up the phone and began to dial the numbers when a knocking at his door disturbed him. He hung up the phone and called for the person to come in.

"Comissioner, we think we have a lead on your duaghter's case." The officer said

"So tell me what it is!" Mac said excited

"We've located An Alcazar yacht. It docked and left the Elm street pier about a half an hour before we found the young Quartermaine boy outside. There is a witness that says they saw a bunch of men dressed in black, and Lorenzo Alcazar with a young blonde girl, getting onto the yacht." The officer said

"This is Great news!" Mac said excitedly. "So where is the yacht?" Mac asked

"Well about an hour ago it was stopped at Havins Pier in Monmouth New Jersey, they got gas and left we presume they are about near southern New Jersey, Probably near Atlantic city." The officer completed

"Okay put an APB out for him, inform all the piers south of Havins. Get a Helicopter gassed up I'm going to get some of my best men we are going to fly down to Havins and get some of The Monmouth Coast Guard, and we are going to work our way southward until we find my daughter!" Mac said

* * *

Maxie sat alone in the large room of the yacht. She was trying to focus on a way to escape a way to untie herself. But she couldn't seem to focus on it, All she could think about was how much she wished she had made things right with Jesse. How much she would regret it if she never saw him again, and she left things how they are now.

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

Jesse sat on his couch drinking a soda. Just thinking about Maxie and where she could possibly be. How he regretted everything he did, every single ounce of pain he inflicted on Maxie. He wish he had told her the truth about his past and not kept it a secret. He knew Maxie was the one. He couldn't help but think if it wasn't for him and his stupidity He & Maxie would be engaged already maybe even married. Instead he is alone, and She was off in some danger zone. 

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Maxie kept thinking of her doom. She kept thinking about if she doesn't make it through the kidnapping this time, If Jesse doesn't come out and save her like he did the last time. She began to think about the last time she was kidnapped and all the times to follow.

_forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now_

Jesse got up and walked into his bedroom he lied down on the bed. Feeling it was emptier then ever. He got under to covers and began to think of all the times he had with her. The first time they slept together, When he rescued her the first time. Sitting in the hospital room afterwards laughing and smiling. He missed laughing with her and smiling, It seems like he hasn't smiled in years, even though he can pinpoint the exact last time he smiled, that night over 3 months ago when he slept with her, after asking Mac for permission. He wished He could just go back and erase everything ever since then.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Maxie sat there closing her eyes, fighting the tears. How she wanted to just stop everything, and forget everything and just let go of life. But she'd remember the young life brewing inside of her. It is the only thing keeping her going. That and the memories, the wonderful memories of Jesse. She thought of every time they had together, when they moved in together and they had that huge sleepover with their friends. She rememebered his smile, his gorgeous smile. Jesse and this baby were her life and if it took _this _to reliaze it, She is glad she was kidnapped, That is if she will get out alive.

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

Jesse still lying down couldn't get himself to fall asleep, Images of Maxie and him together kept flashing through his eyes along with images his mind made up, Of Maxie kidnapped and alone.

_there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else_

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

Maxie's mind couldn't get off Jesse. She kept thinking how she wanted to know the truth, but this made her realize, It's just the past. Everything they had was real. How could she have accused him of not loving her? It was obvious to the world that he did.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you

Jesse was drifting off into dreams of he and Maxie. Of them in the future…

_Priest: Do you, Jesse Beaudry take Maxie Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife?_

_Jesse: I do.._

_Priest: Do you Maxie Jones take Jesse Beaudry to be your lawfully wedded wife?_

_Maxie: I do_

_Priest: By the power invested in me by the sate of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride._

Jesse takes Maxie into his arms and gives her a long awaited kiss. That was broken by a little girl with gorgeous blue eyes and dark brown hair running up to the too of them saying "Mommy! Daddy!" Jesse smiled

Jesse was awoken by a the loud ringing of his cell phone. He opened his eyes realizing it was just a dream and he reached over to the bedside table and picked up his cell phone.

"What? Ok I'll be at the station in 10 minutes!" Jesse said hanging up the phone with Mac

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter people. by the way the song is 'Hanging by a moment' By Lifehouse.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Recap: Maxie & Jesse think of each other. Mac locates Alcazars Yacht, and calls Jesse, awakening him from a dream of His & Maxie's wedding day**

**Disclaimer: I know it's been awhile but I still don't own anything**

**A/N Guys please don't hate me for taking so long, but I've been having Major writers block. Plus I have all honors classes with twice the work…and it's stressful but I did make time to write…with a little nudge form someone else! LOL u know who u r! Now here ya go the long awaited Chapter 15**

Chapter 15

Maxie sat in the same chair she had been sitting in for the last day & a half. She had officially given up on trying to untie herself. Her mind was filled with thoughts of survival, the baby she was carrying, Jesse, and wondering who was looking for her and even if they had a clue where she was.

The door swung open violently, Interrupting Maxie's thoughts. She turned her head quickly only, to see Lorenzo walk inside the room. Maxie sigh softly; She doubted it was going to be Jesse inside. But she couldn't help but hope for her Knight & shining armor to come to her rescue.

"You look disappointed to see me? What were you expecting super cop?" Lorenzo said with a sneer.

Maxie ignored his comment and continued to look down.

"Doubt he's coming, it's been almost 2 days and no signs of the cops anywhere eh? They probably have just given up on you by now or maybe they don't even notice you're gone." Lorenzo snickered

"Shut up! My Dad & Jesse know I'm gone and they are going to find me & Kill you just like they did Diego…I mean Jesse is the best detective on the force, which is why you waited until we broke up before kidnapping me right? You're afraid of Jesse's skill. Well you know what! Even If we did 'break up' He still loves me and he WILL rescue me!" Maxie said stubbornly

"Wow your quite the detective yourself…you figured all that out already?" Lorenzo said

"Well It was kind of Obvious Alcazar, Your obviously not the quick Sonny Corinthos…At least he knows how to hide his tracks and cover up his illegal activities!" Maxie said knowing it would get to Lorenzo!

"Don't you dare ever compare me to Sonny. And actually you missed a part. The Part where I wait until you told your father about Super cop's affair and Then I work on his rage & Anger…Maxie don't you see, Since you told your dad. He isn't going to tell Jesse, The man who broke his daughters heart. That she is missing because he won't want Him to have anything to do with her!" Lorenzo said

Maxie stared blankly into Lorenzo's face with Tears in her eyes, She fought them completely "YOU'RE COMPLETELY WRONG!" Maxie yelled at him hoping she could convince herself as well.

Lorenzo walked over to a table where he poured himself a glass of Vodka and walked back over right next to Maxie. Then he leaned down and quietly said, "You keep telling yourself that sweetie." Lorenzo started to continue another sentence when he heard the loud police sirens right outside of his yacht. He dropped his glass on accident at the surprise.

"Look who's come to rescue me!" Maxie said with a smile.

Lorenzo got up and ran outside of the room and disappeared out of Maxie's sight. Maxie began to look around she looked down and saw the broken glass of what used to be the cup that contained the Vodka.

She reached further and further until she was able to grasp on a small piece of the glass. She began rubbing the pointed end of it on the ropes behind her back cutting her hands slightly every once and awhile, She continued to fray the ropes.

* * *

Jesse arrived at the Police station within the next five minutes. Only to see it pretty much abandoned except for a couple of officers including Lucky & Mac.

"So what's going on?" Jesse asked

"They've locate Alcazars Yacht we think he has Maxie, We are leaving now to go find them…A Helicopter is taking us to Monmouth New Jersey and we are going to take coast guard Boats form there." Mac said

"Why Monmouth?" Jesse asked curious of the location.

"That's where they were last seen." Mac said as they heard the helicopter coming close from outside. "That's for us…Follow Me boys." Mac said Opening the door to the station and leading everyone out.

Jesse sat on the Helicopter thinking Of Maxie. He hadn't gotten to think about the dream he had since he woke up. But he smiled at the thought of being married to Maxie. Then he remembered the little girl at the end of the dream. That's when it hit him…something was up, everything started coming together. The night after he asked Mac for permission to marry his daughter, the reason Maxie wanted to work things out only to come home and find him in bed with Amanda. The last time he saw her in the hospital for a 'check-up' on her heart…Or maybe it wasn't on her heart. Could it be? Could Maxie Be Pregnant?

**A/N: HAHAHA I know it's not that long…or good, but I mean hello writers block! LOL anyway review it now!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Fight ::edited::

**Recap**- Maxie talked with alcazar and is cutting the ropes with a piece of broken glass.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything

**A/N-** Okay…I know I was an irresponsible writer…bad me, I would ground myself but then you wouldn't get your chapter! I have been having immense writers block, But I'm not going to give excuse…what can I say besides…I'm sorry! And I'll try and do better from now on…The story is actually coming to an end soon, I just combined like 3 chapters to make this one because they three were pretty small! But now u have one 2,136-word chapter. I'm very upset…. I would have had this chapter posted yesterday but I have been looking for a song to put at the end of this chapter…and I was just having absolutely no luck! So anyway…you can pick a song and listen to it while reading the end of this if you want to. Anyway enough chitter chatter…chapter 16 for ya

**Chapter 16: The Fight**

Maxie was almost done cutting the ropes when the door swung open she jumped slightly in her chair, hoping it was the cops but only to be disappointed by it being alcazar again. She immediately stopped rubbing the glass against to ropes aggressively because of fear of alcazar finding that she almost freed herself.

"It wasn't your rescue committee, just the coast guard, saying we are on private waters, and to get off immediately." Alcazar smiled

Maxie ignored him slowly moving the glass up and down on the ropes.

With no answer from Maxie alcazar continued. "Anyway, it seems like the PCPD hasn't figured out it where I am, or even if it was me that took you, because I mean the coast guard didn't even ask for a search of the boat, so we lucked out I guess." Alcazar said with an evil grin.

"They will come find me! And your fate won't be any different then your despicable son's!" Maxie yelled, getting him into a conversation so he doesn't notice her struggling to cut the last piece of rope behind her back.

"Oh he was despicable, No Maxie you were the despicable one, Diego was good for you when you were trying to make Jesse jealous, but when Jesse went back to you, you would just throw him away, You used him, yet your calling him the despicable one!" Lorenzo said while he poured himself a new glass of vodka.

* * *

Jesse, Mac, Lucky and the other officers arrive at the Havins Pier. They got onto a police boat and headed out to sea.

Leaving Jesse to think to himself again. He began to think about his discovery, _Could Maxie be pregnant? No, if Maxie were pregnant, she would have told me. Wouldn't she have? I mean we would have worked things out for the baby's sake. Yea there is no way Maxie is pregnant, she doesn't look it…but it's only been 3 months, and when he did see Maxie, she was wearing Baggier sweatshirts then normal. This isn't what I should be thinking about right now, I need to save Maxie, Child or not!_

"You okay boss?" Lucky interrupted Jesse's thoughts with as a joke about Jesse's superiority, which usually cheers him up.

Jesse looked up "Uhh yea, I just think there's a lot riding on this, it may be the way to get back with Maxie." Jesse made something up on the spot then realizing how selfish he sounded. "I mean I want Maxie to come back no matter what, even if we don't get back together, but I just can't help but think about everything that came after the last time and maybe this could bring the memories of the good time back and we could reconnect…God I must sound so selfish right now, Maxie is out there dealing with god knows what and all I could think about is how this might bring us back together!" Jesse said

Lucky laughed at him "Beaudry, It's only natural your thinking about this, You were her knight and shining armor once before, so there is no reason why you shouldn't want to do it again." Lucky said

Just then another officer ran over "Detective Beaudry, Officer Spencer, Mac just sent me over to tell you we have the Alcazar yacht in sight and we are going to have a surprise attack. No sirens, no warning, so to get your stuff ready." He said then left immediately threw the way he entered.

Jesse stood up and looked at Lucky. Lucky followed Jesse and looked back at Jesse and shook his hand. "It's time to go get your girl!" Lucky said smiling

Jesse smiled back and slowly turned and went to go get his gun and other police gear.

* * *

Maxie took the time while Alcazar's back was turned to take another shot and cutting the rope, she took the glass and aggressively sliced through the rope hitting her hand as well with a deep cut. She wince din pain and dropped the glass.

Alcazar heard the little sound of the glass dropping and turned around immediately. He looked near Maxie and saw his broken cup all over he slowly walked over. "Trying to reach for the glass eh?" Lorenzo laughed at her.

He put his new glass of vodka down on the table and then bent down to pick up all the glass. He slowing and carefully picked up the bigger pieces first. Then as he went to pick up another piece he saw a small drop of a red liquid fall to the ground near Maxie. He pretended not to notice it. When he stood up and was quickly greeted with a long hard punch in the face and he fell back to the ground.

Maxie, now standing, pulled her arm back and shook it off. She then spit onto the unconscious Alcazar. "If they don't come to rescue me, I'll just have to rescue myself! Never underestimate a Pissed off Pregnant women!" Maxie said angrily when she headed up the stairs and out the door

* * *

The cops slowly begin to climb up the side of the yacht. Jesse followed by lucky and the other officers With Mac at the end. When the Jesse reaches the top he looks around to make sure the coast is clear, He slowly leans over the edge and waves for everyone else to come up.

Once the whole police force is on the yacht the slowly begin to scatter around the boat. They found the boat to be pretty empty besides a couple of guards the found and killed before they could make any noise. They continued to travel the deck of the boat by the moonlight

Jesse went off into a door he found slightly open. He followed the stairs down and found Lorenzo Alcazar unconscious on the ground. Jesse checked his pulse to see he was still breathing, but defiantly knocked out. He slowing sat Alcazar up and noticed a huge bruise on his left cheek. Jesse laughed, "That's my Maxie." He said quietly while he grabs out his hand cuffs and locks both of Lorenzo's hands together and then lock them to a large statue that seemed to be nailed down to the boat.

* * *

Maxie walked around the very top of the boat where the driver would normal sit. But she saw the coat was in auto. She started to play around with the buttons trying to figure out how to change the gears so she could drive it to the nearest shore and get away. She stopped suddenly when she saw a smaller boat up against the side of this yacht. She went against the gate of the top floor and looked down, she squinted to read the boat in the dark but she barely made out the words 'New Jersey Police, Coast patrol.' She slowly read it aloud and realized she was being rescued. She smiled and turned around to go down and find the officers that are here to save her. But when she turned around she saw a guard with a gun pointed at her.

"Yes, New Jersey police, they're here to save you, but I have orders from Mr. Alcazar that if anything happens to him that I should kill you before I let _them_ rescue you!"

"Them? As in the PCPD?" Maxie asked

"Yes your little boyfriend and your dad are both on this boat killing off our guards. Now I'm going to make sure your dead by the time they get to me." He said.

"So what? You do anything Alcazar says? I mean what are you his bitch? If you get me to my dad and Jesse safely they won't hurt you, they will even probably get you out of this with nothing more then community service, you could just say you were being blackmailed by Alcazar." Maxie said

The guard laughs slightly "You're a smart little one aren't you? Now if I was to do that, and when Alcazar gets released, what do you think he would do to me then? Eh?" The man said not wavering his gun at all.

* * *

Jesse slowly made his way up the stairs and found Mac battling it out with one of the guards. Mac took a punch and fell to the ground, leaving a clear shot at the guard. Jesse pulled out his gun and shot the guard twice in the chest, and he fell to the ground. Mac stood up and walked over to Jesse. "Thanks Beaudry." Mac said

"Well I wasn't going to let him kill you." Jesse said

"No luck finding Maxie I presume?" Mac asked

"Haven't found her, but she is or was defiantly on this yacht. Alcazar is down there passed out, nice bruiser on his left cheek, from Maxie I presume." Jesse said

"That's my girl." Mac smiled

Jesse smiled too "I cuffed him to one of the statues down there, you can got get him if you like, I'm going to go continue to look for Maxie."

* * *

"Well he won't get released, there is no way my dad would allow it and he'd kill him before he let him out again." Maxie said

"Even your dad couldn't keep Lorenzo in jail hunny." He said

Maxie lunged toward the man and began to fight him for the gun. With the struggle the gun went sliding across the floor. Maxie was struggling to keep the guard form attacking her. Using all her might for her defense. She slipped and fell onto the controls. The guard trying to free his arms from her grasp fell on the controls as well. She struggles with him longer until she is able to throw him off to the side. She tripped, grabbing onto the steering wheel for support, causing the yacht to go into a quick left turn.

* * *

Jesse was walking around the deck when he was thrown to his left, He grabbed onto the railing for support. Then he was swung back to his right. One of the officers came running by Jesse.

"What the hell is going on?" the officer screamed

Jesse stood there for a second and then looked up "There's a struggle in the control room!" he got up and began to run up the stairs holding on to the railings as he is being swung form side to side.

* * *

Maxie and the Man continue to struggle Maxie gets herself able to stand up and she used the steering wheel for support again. Then as she stands up just for a punch to be placed square in the lower cheek, she fell to the ground. Blood began to trickle from her lip The Guard collapsed with the power and strain of the punch as well.

On the ground he slowly squirmed his way to the gun on the floor. Just then the door to the control room swung open and Jesse ran in to see Maxie knocked out on the ground and the guard over by a gun on the floor.

His heart sank when he saw Maxie lying there helplessly on the ground. He quickly searched her body with his eyes checking for a bullet wound but was happy to see none. He turned his attention to the guard on the ground now with the gun in his hand.

Jesse Quickly raised his gun back up and pointed it at the man on the ground. "Put the gun down now!" Jesse yelled

The man did not obey; He took the gun and pointed it straight at Maxie, lying across the floor from him. "You put the gun down or I shoot the girl!" The guard said.

Jesse stood there a minute not moving the gun but he knew he had no choice he slowly lowered the gun then a shot went of. Jesse reacted without even thinking and re-raises his gun and shot at the guard immediately. He saw the bullet hole entrance on the guard's chest and turned to Maxie to see a new wound on her upper abdomen,

Jesse collapsed next to the girl he's loved more then life itself for a long time now. He found the wound and applied small pressure to stop the bleeding. He got up and ran to the rail and yelled down for anyone to here. "WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY!"

Then he ran back to the women he couldn't imagine his life without and wiped the hair out of her face. "It's okay Maxie, you're going to be fine, I can't lose you, I still can't lose you Maxie!" Jesse said as tears began to fall completely down his face. He lyed down next to her crying his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat become fainter and fainter…

**A/N**- DUN DUN DUN


	17. Chapter 17: Anticipation

**Recap-** they find their way to the yacht, Jesse & a Guard battle it out; Maxie is shot, and taken to General Hospital

**Disclaimer-** still don't own anything

**A/N-** Hey guys, I've been delaying this chapter for a very long time now…I am sorry, but it look like I may only have a chapter or maybe 2-3ter this one… and they are more of an epilogue then a continuation.

Chapter 17 

Jesse Paced back and forth in the waiting area of floor 10 in Port Charles General Hospital. Mac sat on the couch his face buried in his hands, thoughts of his daughter, waiting for news on her condition. The elevator door opened with a ring, Georgie, Felicia and Dillon exited and ran over to Mac on the couch with so many questions. Dillon came over next to Jesse.

"I'm sorry we actually accused you of doing this" Dillon said

Jesse looked up from his pacing and nodded at Dillon he was to focused on the outcome of Maxie's condition to reply.

"It's just…the timing, you can't blame us can you?" Dillon asked

Jesse looked up at him "Dillon, don't worry about it, it's all the past now, Right now, all my attention, and focus is on the love of my life, fighting for her life right now." Jesse replied

"Understandably" Dillon replied

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go off on you right there, I'm just worried, I don't think I'd forgive myself, if something happened to her and I never got to make anything right between us." Jesse said

Dillon stood there, with the nagging feeling of a secret, everything inside him was telling him to tell Jesse about the unborn child Maxie was carrying. He opened his mouth about to speak, but changed his mind abruptly realizing it wasn't his place, to tell.

"What?" Jesse asked

Dillon looked at Jesse trying to act confused on why he said 'what'

"You were about to say something, then you stopped yourself." Jesse said

"Oh…I..Umm.-" Dillon started but was interrupted by Dr. Monica Quartermaine walking over.

Jesse walked over to Mac and the rest of the Jones family to hear the news of Maxie's condition. Everyone was silent waiting for Monica to talk

"I'm afraid I don't have good news yet…Maxie's condition is worsening, she lost a lot of blood and punctured a lot of arteries, but we have the best doctors in the state working on her right now." Monica said

Georgie turned into Dillon's arms and began to cry softly for her sister

"Mr. Beaudry, There is a decision to be made, may I speak to you alone?" Monica asked

"No Monica, But I'm not letting him make decisions for my daughter, anything you need to say to him you can say to me instead." Mac insisted

"I'm sorry Mac, but between Doctor patient confidentiality and the given circumstances I need to speak with Jesse." Monica said walking away

Mac and Felicia looked confusingly at each other, Jesse looked at them even more confused, the only two who seemed not to be confused was Georgie & Dillon who looked at each other blankly as if they were having a conversation of their own through their minds.

Jesse turned around and walked in the direction Monica just went and met up with her "Dr. Quartermaine what's going on? What do you have to talk to me about that you can't talk to Mac about?" Jesse asked

"Jesse, Maxie's condition is worsening by the hour, we are running out of possibilities." Monica said

"You told us this already, what's going on Monica?" Jesse asked

"There is a procedure we can do, It's still an experimental procedure, but the testing results have been very good." Monica said

"But I'm not a blood relative of Maxie, I'm not able to make these decisions for her, her family needs to? Don't they?" Jesse said

"True, in most cases, but this case is obviously a bit different." Monica said

"How so?" Jesse asked confused

Then it had hit Monica that Jesse did not know Maxie was pregnant, but she couldn't waste vital time bouncing around it now. "Now that we have to consider the life she is carrying inside of her." Monica said

It hit Jesse like a ton of bricks he remembered back to the helicopter ride, which seemed so long ago. He had suspected it then, but the thought completely left his mind ever since. "She….She's pregnant?" Jesse asked

"Yes, Anyway this procedure has been tested on pregnant women before." Monica started

"The results?" Jesse asked

"Not the best…3 out of 10 times the child survived." Monica stated

Jesse felt like he had been hit by bullet. "So your saying there is a 70 chance of the child I didn't even know about, dieing?" Jesse said

"The numbers aren't pleasing, we know, that is why we must get consent from the father of the unborn child." Monica said

"You're asking me to take a risk on my child's life?" Jesse asked

"Technically yes, but think of it as making a choice to save Maxie's." Monica said

A/N Yea I know short chapter, but Important, and obviously….a cliff hanger, but I have about 2-3 more chapters of this then I have to rap it up…unfortunately ( but I have some ideas for other fanfics, I have a really good idea for a Nik/Court&baby/Jax storyline I might elaborate on…anyway keep a look out for my new stories and updates on this one


	18. Chapter 18 The choice

Recap- Jesse has to make a decision, Maxie or the Baby she is carrying.

Disclaimer- still don't own anything

A/N- Hey guys, I know the last chapter was pretty short, but I'm updating a bit fast now with this chapter, someone asked if any of my other fics are going to be Jexie, and yes I am working on some other Jexie fic ideas…Just keep a look-out…And here is Chapter 18…

Chapter 18

Mac sat there staring furiously at Monica & Jesse talking, how could Monica want to talk to Jesse, a mere boyfriend over Maxie's own father.

As he watched he saw an upset face on Jesse, he watched intently trying to figure out what the two were talking about.

Just then He saw Monica leave Jesse, Jesse stood there perfectly still staring off into space. Mac got up and marched over to the detective

"Beaudry tell me what the hell that was about!" Mac insisted

Beaudry broke out of his stare and looked at his superior blankly, He was still shocked from the news, unable to speak, to afraid to say anything he turned and began to walk away when Mac grabbed onto Jesse's arm and turned him back around

Georgie watched her father and her sister's boyfriend from a distance; She knew what Monica had told Jesse. Then she saw Jesse struggling for words and decided to intervene

She walked over and pulled her father's hand off of Jesse's arm.

"Georgie Don't get involved!" Mac said

"Dad, I don't want to, But Whatever Monica told Jesse, was obviously between the two of them, If Jesse finds it necessary to tell you he will, when he feels right, So don't take out your energy and Anger on Jesse! Even If he has done some shit things in the past I think about now he's realized them!" Georgie yelled

"I don't like you speaking to me like that Georgie, and we don't know what Monica told him, She is my Daughter Georgie, I want to know what's going on with her!" Mac said

"If she is your daughter and you do love her, She wouldn't want you sitting here yelling at her boyfriend, She'd want you over there, Comforting her mother, who is obviously scared just as much as the rest of us, So dad please, think of Maxie and how she would like you to act" Georgie said, with a much more hush loving tone this time

Mac stood there for a moment looking at his daughter who has grown up so much over these past years, and the man he gave permission to marry his other daughter. Then he hesitantly answered "Fine, but I'm not happy about it!"

Mac gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and headed over to the couch to be with his wife.

Jesse looked up at Georgie "You know?" he asked

"I have since she realized it, and I've been with her for the whole 5 months." Georgie said

"Five months? God I'm such a moron all the times I saw her in the hospital, I did notice she was getting a little heavier but never enough to make me think she was pregnant, until right before I found her."

"Well she was hiding it well, wearing big sweatshirts and all…wait did you say right before you found her?" Georgie asked

"Yea, Well I had this dream the night before we left of me and Maxie on our wedding day and then a little girl came running up to us saying 'Mommy, Daddy' and then I got to thinking and I suspected maybe she was, but it totally left my mind ever since then." Jesse said

"Well it looks like you got yourself a nice intuition there." Georgie joked "But anyway it still doesn't make sense what did Monica have to talk to you about the baby for?" She asked

"I'd rather tell you whole family at once." Jesse said in a low voice

"Alright then do you want to tell them now?" Georgie asked

Jesse stood there thinking for a moment "Yea, they deserve to know." Jesse said. Georgie turned and began to walk toward her mother & her father before Jesse stopped her "Hey Georgie, wait, I just want to…I want to say thank you" Jesse said

Georgie turned and smiled "what for?"

"For being there for her, during it all, and helping her through it." Jesse said

"Hey Buddy She is my sister I would have been the one helping her through it even if you were around." Georgie replied

"Yea, but you wouldn't have had to deal with as much if I wasn't an asshole to her."

"Yea probably true, But you would have needed me anyway, you wouldn't be able to take all that morning Sickness!" Georgie said

They both smiled and laughed a little and walked over to the waiting room side by side.

They reach the waiting room to see Mac and Felicia lying down on the couch Felicia in tears and Mac comforting her. When they saw Jesse & Georgie walked over Felicia wiped away her tears and the two-sat upright onto the couch.

Jesse looked at the two and Mac looked back intently at Jesse "I don't really know how to say this besides just coming out with it, Maxie…Maxie's Pregnant" Jesse said

Mac Stood there frozen taking in what Jesse had just said. Felicia burst into tears at the though of not only losing her daughter but her first grandchild she'd ever have.

"WHAT? Beaudry…How the hell did you let this happen?" Mac yelled

"Hey Mac, Do you want me to get into details? Or should I just continue with what Monica asked me?" Jesse replied

"Continue…" Mac said in a huffed voice giving Jesse a deathly stare

"There is this experimental surgery that's been around for a couple years, but the surgery is still in its experimental stage. The results of all the tests have been relatively pleasing." Jesse said trying to sound as casual as possible although he just wanted to break down and cry right there.

"Relatively?" Felicia asked looking up with her tear filled eyes

"Actually the results have been outstandingly good in all cases, except the some cases… where the mother is pregnant." Jesse finally got the words out

"What does that mean Beaudry?" Mac asked

"If they perform this surgery there is a 70 chance of Maxie loosing this baby none of us knew about." Jesse spitted out "Monica needed permission from the child's father to proceed with the surgery." He finished

There was a momentary silence. Felicia buried her crying eyes in Mac's side. Georgie looked at her father then at Jesse. The silence was broken by Mac's voice not even looking up he asked, "What did you say?"

"What?" Jesse asked astounded that Mac would even ask, He thought he made it quite obvious what he had told Doctor Quartermaine.

"Commissioner Scorpio, I love your Daughter with all my heart…I understand I was a complete ass to her once, But I've have 4 months of loneliness to think about it. As much as I would Love to have a child with Maxie, I would never choose that over the love of my life!" Jesse said

Georgie looked at Jesse proud of him for standing up to her father. Happy of his decision to save her sisters life.

"I'm Sorry Jesse, for everything, you've made it quite evident that you love Maxie for who she is, and I understand people make mistakes, I just hope Maxie can realize this too." Mac said

The four people stood there looking at each other happily, If Maxie makes it through this, and maybe they could just be one happy family. Jesse thought about what it would be like to have these people as his family, he smiled thinking about the dysfunctional Christmas's and thanksgivings and every holiday under the sun, that he would be spending with these people. He laughed softly he knew he'd have the time of his life, not only with these people but the woman of his dreams, Maxie.

Interrupting His thoughts was Dr. Monica Quartermaine.

"Jesse, Can I speak to you in private?" Monica asked

Jesse looked around at Mac, Felicia & Georgie then turned back to Monica "No Monica, anything you need to tell me, you can tell Maxie's family." Jesse replied

Monica looked at Jesse to make sure this is what he wanted "Alright, well we have news on Maxie's condition." Monica said

Georgie afraid of what was about to come grabbed onto Jesse's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Well we preformed the Surgery, It seems to have gone successful…Even with the baby. The little one in her stomach is still resting soundly." Monica said

A sigh of relief came over the four Georgie let go of Jesse hand and gave him a huge hug instead then she ran over to her mother and father and hugged them as well.

"Now, now, settle down, Maxie seems to be stabilized, but the baby is still at risk, we need to keep her in the hospital for at least 72 hours monitoring the baby's vitals, but as of now, you guys seem to be in the lucky 30 " Monica finished

Jesse couldn't stop smiling he was so happy, he tried to calm his content down because of fear of losing this baby all over again.

"Monica could we go see her?" Mac asked

"Yes, but I suggest only one at a time, and don't over work her, stress could be very harmful to the chance of this baby living." Monica said

"Of course." Mac said as Monica exited the waiting room.

Mac stood there momentarily as no one moved "Beaudry, What are you still doing here?" Mac said

Jesse looked up slightly confused

"Go in there and make things right with Maxie!" Mac said

Jesse smiled a big handsome smile "Thank you Mac." Jesse said as he turned around and headed toward Maxie's room

"Jesse, Wait!" Mac yelled Jesse turned around and looked at Mac calling his name

Mac turned to the couch and went through Jesse's jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvety box and tossed it over to Jesse.

Jesse caught it immediately and looked down to see the Box, he opened it slowly to show the ring he had bought Maxie 4 months back. He looked up at Mac and smiled at him, Mac smiled back.

Jesse turned back around confidently with a gorgeous big smile on his face. He started walking high & tall toward Maxie's room, to go make things right, To go get the love of his life back, to tell her how sorry he was, to have her become his wife.

A/N- Dun Dun Dun lol yes I know I love that ending for some reason, lol, It was pretty much a fluff chapter….This is where I'd normally end my fic…But I'm so in love with this one….that I'm not going too, I'll probably make a chapter about what happens in her hospital room (aka the proposal) and Most likely a chapter about the wedding, And maybe about the baby's delivery…or I might just condense it all into one loooong chapter called the epilogue! Lol, u people decide if you want to, I'm up for suggestions on how to bring it to an end


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer **I do not own anything

_**A/N** Okay okay I know I deserve every mean thing you can say about me…bring out the tomatoes…But I've had so much going on lately….you can't blame me…Anyway enough of me explaining my updating…Or shall I say lack of updating and I will give u the ending to my favorite story!_

**Epilogue-**

Jesse walked up to Maxie's Hospital room he was confident but still afraid of how she would react.

He slowly opened the door to see an awake Maxie with Elizabeth in there. Maxie looked up and Jesse showing no facial expressions. "Excuse me can I have some time alone to talk to her?" Jesse asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Maxie for her consent "it's okay Liz." Maxie said then Liz finished what she was doing and exited the room.

Jesse slowly walked over to Maxie's bed and sat down. He looked at her with his gleaming eyes.

"I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously

Maxie smiled at Jesse "You go first."

Jesse looked up at her.

"Maxie, I was stupid, and drunk and I know that's no excuse, but it's the best I got. I hate that I put you through this hell. I hate that I made you go through half this pregnancy without me by your side. I hate what I did to you, and when I think about it, it makes me sick." Jesse said

"Jesse, I should have told you about the pregnancy, then we would have gone through this whole thing a long time ago and everything would be good." Maxie said

"You had every reason to keep it from me, I cheated on you Maxie, and it was the biggest mistake of my life, and I regret that day every second I wasn't with you, When I found out you had been kidnapped again, My heart sank and I knew I had to save you. When I went into that control room and saw you helplessly on the ground I saw my own life flash before my life, Because Maxie I don't know how I survived those 4 months without you and there is no way I could have survived my whole life without you." Jesse said almost in tears

"Jesse the whole time I was gone I was thinking about you, wondering if you were looking for me, Waiting for you to come and be my hero once again, Wondering if I'd ever see you again and as much as I tried to get you out of my head and focus on saving myself…I couldn't Jesse I realized out there that those 4 months without you were the worst times of my life and I thought to myself that I had to get out of there one way or another so I can see you again and tell you, tell you that I love you." Maxie said

Jesse smiled hearing the three words he loved most coming out of her mouth. He looked back at his beautiful woman in her glistening eyes "god, Maxie, I love you too, so much and I never stopped and I never will." Jesse smiled as his eyes started to sparkle with his tears of joy.

Jesse reached into his pocket playing around with the black velvet box. He slowly grasped it gently.

"Maxie, god this is not how I wanted to do this but there will never be a better time." Jesse said

Maxie looked at the love of her life baffled. "Jesse what do you mean?" Maxie asked

Jesse got out of his chair and got down on one knee so his face was about level with hers. He took a hold of her hand and slowly pulled out the box and opened it ever so slowly

Maxie smiled realizing what was happening.

"Maxie, I love you with all my heart, and I can not imagine my life without you. My life was so dull before I met you and you gave me a reason to live my life. Maxie Jones Will you marry me?"

Maxie had the biggest smile she ever could possibly put on she took her hand and wiped away a fallen tear "Of course I will Jesse."

Jesse smiled his big handsome smile and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and leaned in and gave Maxie a long passionate kiss. Oh how Jesse had longed to kiss her warm lips again.

Maxie kissed the man she loved so much back. She missed kissing him on a daily basis. She was astonished at how one of the worst events of her entire life, was able to lead to the best day of her life.

The two were interrupted by the hospital door room opening and Mac coming in. Maxie immediately jumped to the defensive.

"Dad, oh, Um dad, alright you have to know something, I know you don't approve of Jesse, But I Love him and he loves me. As you probably already know, we are having a child together and we are going to spend the rest of our life together because he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Now I don't care what you think about it. It's going to happen with or without your approval." Maxie finished

Jesse looked back at Mac and Mac looked at Jesse the two smiled and laughed a little.

Maxie looked at the two puzzled. "Huh what's going on?" Maxie asked

Ignoring Maxie's questions Mac walked over to the two. "Glad you worked things out Jesse." Mac said as he gave his new soon to be son-in-law a handshake.

"Wait you knew about him proposing to me?" Maxie asked totally bewildered

"Yea, I knew, I knew 4 months ago when he came to me for permission to take you hand in marriage." Mac said

"4 months you've been planning this?" Maxie asked

"Remember, when I came home that day, acting all happy, and you were trying to figure out why?" Jesse asked

"The night before Amanda showed up at our door." Maxie said

"I had come from your father's where I asked him for his permission to marry you, then everything happened." Jesse said

Maxie smiled at the newly found friendship between her father and her fiancé. Just then the three were interrupted once again by Dr. meadows entering the room.

"Hello, Maxie, Mac, Jesse." Dr. meadows said with a certain emphasis on Jesse's name. "Maxie, we need to check on the vitals and condition on baby Jones." Dr. Meadows said

Maxie looked at Jesse and then back at the Dr. meadows "Baby Beaudry" She corrected the doctor.

Dr. Meadows smiled at Maxie and looked down to see the rind on her finger. She smiled for she loved the happy endings.

* * *

**2 months later: Courtroom, Alcazar's trail.**

Jesse and Maxie walk into the courtroom and find their seats in the very first row. Maxie watched bored and yet still interested on what was going on. She watched as all different witnesses to take the stand including Courtney Cassadine, and testify. Finally Alexis Davis, Lawyer for the prosecuting announced "We'd like to call Maxie Jones to the stand"

Jesse gave Maxie a kiss "good luck" he said as she walked up the stand. She was sworn in and began to tell her story starting with the time Diego and Officer Murphy kidnapped her up to her rescue from the Alcazar yacht during her second kidnapping. Maxie was released from the stand after some easy questions from the defendant's lawyer. She looked over at Alcazar with his smirk on his face. She ignored him and sat back down in her seat.

"You see ladies and Gentleman of the jury. From these testimonies Lorenzo Alcazar was a horrible man who would stop at nothing to get what he wants. His Son Diego Sanchez-Alcazar was no different. But he died for his mistakes. You think Mr. Alcazar would learn from the death of his son what his lifestyle does to others. But he did not. He put poor Maxie Jones through hell, just like he did to Courtney Cassadine when she was pregnant with the child of Jason Morgan. We were unable to convict him for lack of evidence then, but now we have the proof and the chance to put this mad man behind bars, So make the right choice and Convict Mr. Lorenzo Alcazar and put him behind bars" Alexis said in her final statement to the jury.

The Jury was released to make their decision. Maxie and Jesse waited anxiously for the results of the Jury's sentence.

After a long wait the members of the jury came out. The one on the end of the row stood up and read the small paper. "In the case of Jones and the state of New York verse Mr. Lorenzo Alcazar we find the defendant Guilty and sentence him to life in New York State Prison"

There was a sudden sigh of relief over the crowd. The prosecuting side all stood up giving hugs and high fives. Jesse and Maxie stood up. "Hey I guess this whole getting kidnapped wasn't that bad after all, I'm fine, the baby's fine, we put a national crime organization leader behind bars and we are getting married." Maxie said then giving Jesse the biggest kiss of them all.

Mac came over to the couple "hey you two, the whole Force is having a party at the station, we finally got one of the biggest leaders in the Mob world, behind bars!"

* * *

**Almost 4 months later: Scorpio House December 31, 2005. New Years Eve Party.**

Maxie sat on the couch watching everyone get drunk and celebrating the New Year. She laughed as she saw Lucky completely wasted trying to Get Elizabeth to dance, when He could hardly walk himself. She saw her mom following behind everyone cleaning up messes that were being made. She looked over to see Georgie and Dillon dancing then She looked over to see a Bunch of cops and her father debating on the new replacement of D.A Durant. Her father and Jesse were both arguing that they mad the best decision by replacing him with Alexis Davis. But some other cops thought it would have been better to give Ric Lansing his old job back. Then there were the few who didn't care it was still in the Lansing family now only it is his wife.

Maxie watched as Jesse walked out of the group of disagreeing police officers and over to his fiancée. "C'mon why aren't you up and around?" Jesse asked

"It's kind of hard when you fat as a cow, and you ankles are swollen to the size of Antarctica!" Maxie said "Plus do you know how hard it is for me not to drink on New Years Eve. I'm almost a month overdue when the hell is this baby going to pop out of me?" She said as she took a sip of her sparkling cider

Jesse laughed. "c'mon there is about two minutes till midnight, Let's dance the last of this year away, and begin a new year with the two of us dancing." Jesse said

"I hate that you such a romantic!" Maxie said getting up

"You're only saying that because of hormones, you love my romantic-ness." Jesse smiled leading her to the dance floor

"Oh shut up and dance!" Maxie said as she put her arms around his shoulders.

The two began to dance their past life away and dance right on into their new life together forever.

Before long they heard everyone standing by the TV yelling out counting down the last ten seconds of 2005.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SIX, SEVEN, FIVE, FOUR…"

Jesse leaned closer in and continued dancing through the screaming of numbers

"THREE…TWO…ONE…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all yelled as Jesse's lips met maxis and they began their new year with a kiss. But the kiss was soon broken by Maxie pulling away quickly.

"What's the matter?" Jesse asked knowing something was up

"Jesse, my water just broke!" Maxie said

"What? You're kidding right?" Jesse asked

"No Jesse you need to get me to the hospital now!" Maxie said

"But Shit I've been drinking!" Jesse said

He jumped onto a nearby table "Is there ANYONE here who has not had a drink?" Jesse said getting everyone's attention no one replied until Dillon and Georgie came running over "We haven't why what's the matter?"

"Thank goodness! Maxie's water broke! Go get your car!" Jesse said

Dillon ran out and started his car as Jesse and Georgie helped Maxie outside.

They four finally arrived at the Hospital and Maxie was brought into the maternal ward. Dr Meadows was called in and she rushed into Maxie's room. Before long All of Maxie's family was there, most of them arriving by cab.

Jesse was in the delivery room holding Maxie's hand the whole time. Before long Dr. Meadows was holding a beautiful little girl in hr arms. She went and cleaned the child off. She returned with the child and handed over the little bundle of Joy to Jesse.

Jesse rocked the baby back and forth to stop it from crying. Slowly he handed the baby to Maxie. Maxie smiled. "Wow Jesse she looks just likes you." She said. Jesse looks at the baby. "Look at those blue eyes." Jesse said. "Well that she gets from the both of us." Maxie smiled. Without a doubt the baby resembled Jesse, The curly hair, the wonderful little smile. But the baby also had the wonderful blonde hair of her mother.

"Jesse what should we name her?" Maxie asked

"We need a name that fits her beauty." Jesse said.

"How about Abigail, I've always loved that name." Maxie said

"Abigail…hmm I like it, it sounds like a princess." Jesse said

"What about a middle name?" Maxie asked

"Well I actually thought of a Middle name the other night, and it is actually a family name." Jesse said

"Your family?" Maxie asked knowing he doesn't really like to talk about his family

"No, yours, I was thinking her Middle name should Be Barbra, After your cousin Barbara jean, Because if t wasn't for BJ, I would never have had the chance to meet you or fall in love with you or have this wonderful blessing of a child with you." Jesse said

"I love it Jesse, it's a perfect Idea, Abigail Barbra Beaudry" Maxie recited her name. To the child. "I think she likes it" Maxie said

Just then a nurse came in with a paper "Are we ready to sign the birth certificate?"

Maxie looked at Abby then over to Jesse "yes we are"

* * *

**One month and 14 days later. Valentines day. Maxie & Jesse's Wedding **

Maxie was in her dressing room, now in the dress, as a stylist is putting the finishing touches on her hair as Georgie and Mac and Abby walk in. Georgie carries baby Abby over to her mother. Maxie takes the child from Georgie and holds her tightly. "Hey sweetie pie." Maxie said playing with the small child.

"God I can't believe my big sister is getting married!" Georgie said.

"And you're my maid of honor." Maxie smiled at her. "So you should be out there getting everything to be perfect for me." She said

"Okay I get it," Georgie said taking Abby from her mother and bringing her out to Felicia to hold her during the ceremony.

Mac walked over to his little girl. "The whole town is out there Maxie, When did you become so popular?" Mac joked

"Every since I put Lorenzo Alcazar behind bars." Maxie joked back.

"Plus you and Jesse seem to be a future Luke and Laura of Port Charles and everyone wants the rights to tell their kids and their grandkids that they attended this wedding!" Mac continued to joke

"Well that's a great compliment dad, but I don't intend on becoming catatonic and leaving Jesse and Abby anytime soon." Maxie said

"You know what I meant, God Maxie, when did you grow up, I thought it was yesterday that you were that little girl running around at the parks, catching butterflies and going down the slide, Now look at you, you're a beautiful young woman with a beautiful child and your about to get married to the man of your dreams." Mac said. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace. "Your mother wore this on our wedding day, and now we both want to give it to you, and when Little Abby grows up you can give it to her on her wedding day." Mac said

Maxie started to become teary eyes. "Dad your going to make me mess up my make-up!" She joked. "Dad, it's beautiful, I love it." Maxie said

"Turn around" Mac said

Maxie turned and Mac put the necklace on her neck as she help up her hair. She turned back around "thank you dad!" She said as she gave him a hug and georgie walked in "The ceremonies about to start." She said as she retreated back out of the room.

Maxie put on her veil and linked her father's arm with her own. "You ready dad?"

"I think the question is Are you ready Maxie?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Maxie replied

The two walked out into the main hall of the Church. Kristina Davis left the hall first as the flower girl then followed Brooklyn and Elizabeth then Georgie. Just then the "here comes the bride" Music started up and Maxie and her father began down the walkway to the front of the church. She saw Jesse standing there his blue eyes shining and his gorgeous smile gleaming.

The two were side by side now and they looked into each other's eyes deeply as they recited to words after the priest.

"Do you Jesse Beaudry take Maxie Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Jesse replied not taking his eyes off of Maxie

"Do you Maxie Jones take Jesse Beaudry to be your husband?"

"I do" Maxie said Catching Jesse's gaze with her own

"With the Power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Jesse leaned in and gave Maxie a romantic kiss. They then turned around to the audience and everyone applauded. "Mac wasn't kidding when he said the whole town was here." Maxie whispered to Jesse. Jesse laughed as he saw Felicia bring Little Abby up to the couple. "Congratulations guys." She said handing Abby over to her father.

Maxie Looked at Jesse and Abby. She couldn't be happier. She was starting the new phase in her life, with the man of her dreams and the most wonderful gift he could have given her a beautiful little girl. All the heartache and problems of the past were just that, part of the past. The two exited the church to go start their life as Mr. & Mrs. Jesse Beaudry

**THE END**

_**A/N**: Hey guys! I hope you loved the ending and it was worth the wait! Anyway just want to fill you in on a couple things, I might be starting a NICO story soon I have an idea for it. I'm also thinking about writing a futuristic story about the life of baby Abby…if you like the idea then tell me and keep a lookout for it!_


End file.
